


Ожидание весны

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), UST, Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Т’Чалла без маски остановился в нескольких метрах от них, показывая открытые ладони с втянутыми когтями. В ответ Роджерс смог только кивнуть, принимая подарок судьбы. Рассчитаться он еще успеет.Пост-ГВ. До сцены после титров.





	1. Chapter 1

Тяжелее всего дались первые метров пятьдесят — развороченные трубы и механизмы в торчащими во все стороны обрывками кабелей, осыпавшиеся куски стен, через которые сложно перебираться даже одному, что говорить о двоих. Причем раненых, отчаянно цепляющихся друг за друга в полубессознательном порыве не отпускать ни на секунду, глотающих болезненные вздохи друг друга.

Центральный зал почти остался позади, когда Стив обернулся в очередной попытке увериться в том, что за ними никто не идет. Не было слышно гудения сервоприводов «Марка», срывающийся голос безумца за бронированной дверью тоже смолк, довольный результатом своих действий. Тишина была бы полной, если бы не треск разбитого оборудования да слаженное шипение простреленных криокамер с трупами неслучившихся суперсолдат. Свет в них еще горел, окрашивая и без того безжизненные лица более жутким желтым светом. Во всех камерах кроме одной, пустой, но при этом самой чистой, словно ее использовали чаще других.

Так оно и было. Продравший позвоночник озноб заставил Стива вздрогнуть и остановиться, надежнее перехватывая почти потерявшего сознание Баки, и продолжить путь, уже не оборачиваясь.

Будь возможность, он взорвал бы проклятый бункер, не оставив от горы, в которую тот был врезан, даже камней. Но возможности не было, да и Старк все еще оставался в глубине помещений в ожидании спасения.

В лифте Баки, наконец, зашевелился, пытаясь твердо встать на ноги и виновато заглядывая в глаза. Стив не отпустил, только сдвинул руку так, чтобы Баки больше шел сам, чем висел на нем. Ответом была теплая улыбка, тут же стёртая болезненной судорогой.

— Тихо, тихо, — торопливо зашептал Стив, слыша глухой разочарованный стон, — я все понимаю, Бак, скоро это кончится, обещаю, — не то, чтобы он сам точно знал, что именно должно кончиться, но молчать, видя полные боли глаза перед собой, было нельзя. Он обязан вытащить их обоих.

В коридор, ведущий к выходу, успело намести небольшие сугробы, снежинки танцевали в воздухе у самого лифта, не собираясь таять в промороженном воздухе. Пробивающийся сквозь незакрытую дверь свет ослеплял до рези в глазах, вынуждая остановиться и вслушаться в метель. Снова ничего, будто судьба наконец повернулась к ним нужной стороной, милостиво позволяя сбежать.

Стоило им выйти наружу, как ветер взвыл с удвоенной злобой, швырнув в лица острые осколки снежинок. Стив машинально зажмурился, отворачиваясь и пряча Баки за собой, чтобы хоть как-то укрыть от озверевшей стихии, а когда повернулся обратно — от массивной туши джета перед ними отделилась человеческая фигура, облаченная в черный костюм.

Непроизвольно сжав в кулак свободную руку, Стив устало выдохнул и выпрямился, шагая вперед и снова закрывая дернувшегося навстречу неприятелю Баки. На ногах еле стоит, а туда же, сколько же можно…

— Бак, подожди здесь, прошу… — быстро зашептал Стив в ухо Баки, непроизвольно втягивая запах его волос и едва прикрывая глаза. Но не успел тот возразить вслух — только стальные в свете зимы глаза сверкнули не хуже металла утерянной руки, — как Т’Чалла без маски остановился в нескольких метрах от них, показывая открытые ладони с втянутыми когтями. В ответ Роджерс смог только кивнуть, принимая подарок судьбы. Рассчитаться он еще успеет.

— Признаться, я не думал, что кто-то из вас выйдет оттуда живым, — лицо короля Ваканды выражало скорбь.

Остановившийся взгляд Старка снова всплыл перед внутренним взором, и Стив с усилием сморгнул видение. С Тони все будет в порядке, даже на резервных источниках питания его костюм может многое. Достаточно, чтобы мотивировать их поскорее убраться отсюда, но все же…

— Нужно связаться со спасателями. На всякий случай.

— Тони Старк жив? — Черная Пантера посмотрел еще удивленнее, после чего перевел взгляд куда-то за их спины, словно ожидая отклика. Ничего не произошло.

— Жив, — Стив сплюнул собравшуюся во рту кровь, кривясь от боли во всем теле. — Нам нужно добраться до самолета. Вы нас пропустите?

— И даже предложу укрытие.

Если бы у Стива оставались силы, он удивился бы, но вместо этого вновь кивнул, прижимая Баки крепче к себе и касаясь губами измазанного кровью виска не то в короткой ласке, не то просто проверяя, жив ли.

Возле квинджета обнаружился связанный Земо. Увидев приближающихся мужчин, он испуганно засучил ногами, пытаясь отползти как можно дальше, но Стив не удостоил его даже взглядом. Т’Чалла молча схватил Земо за стянутые за спиной руки, бесцеремонно затаскивая внутрь.

Со всей осторожностью уложив Баки на сиденье, Стив тут же принялся перекапывать аптечку, другой рукой отправляя сигнал тревоги для Тони. Его костюм, вероятно, уже отправил десяток таких же, но позволить себе рисковать в таких вопросах Стив не мог.

Даже у суперсолдатских тел есть предел прочности, и несколько инъекций обезболивающего и снотворного упростят для Баки долгий перелет. Оставалось только надеяться, что там, куда пригласил их Т’Чалла, есть больница. «И подходящая мастерская», — с непреходящим давящим ужасом мысленно добавил он, в очередной раз скользя взглядом по остаткам протеза, уродливым пучкам проводов и сервоприводов, топорщившимся над тонким одеялом. Баки дрожал, но сейчас Стив мог только выкрутить обогрев на максимум, чувствуя себя до невозможности скованно в присутствии Пантеры.

— Прошу простить, но он полетит с вами, — Т’Чалла еще раз проверил узлы и замки на путах Земо, перещелкнул что-то, заставив того выгнуться еще неудобнее. — В моем аппарате посадить его негде.

Стив поморщился. Чем дальше Земо находился от Баки, тем ему было спокойнее, а сейчас их разделяло в лучшем случае полметра. Он отрешенно подумал, что, попадись Земо под руку во время боя со Старком, все было бы куда проще.

— Я понимаю, — Стив кивнул, мельком взглянув на почти целиком занесенный метелью самолет Пантеры за окном, заметный только по отполированному стеклу кабины, на котором снег почти не задерживался.

— Координаты уже у вас, если что — я на связи, — еще раз оглядев присутствующих, кивнул Т’Чалла. — Дорога будет долгой.

— Куда мы направляемся? — без особой надежды на ответ спросил Стив, глядя в спину Пантеры. Ему было почти все равно — лишь бы подальше от проклятого бункера, полного мертвецов и самых страшных кошмаров.

— Ко мне домой, — через плечо бросил Т’Чалла, покидая борт. Шлюз за ним закрылся с тихим шипением, и Стив запустил двигатель джета. Куда более мелкий и юркий самолет Пантеры уже поднялся в воздух, выплавив в обледенелой поверхности горы обугленный след.

Облака, охотно поглотившие оба самолета, напомнили Стиву о далеком детстве. Выводя самолет еще выше, он думал, что серые, скомканные тучи должны пахнуть хлоркой и омерзительной стерильностью — так похожи они были на мягкую старую вату, которой он вдоволь навидался, еще будучи ребенком. Он помнил, как маленькому мальчику Стиву, в очередной раз подхватившему какую-то болезнь и замотанному в компрессы по уши, снилось, что эта влажная, обволакивающая вата душит его, забивает нос и горло, связывает и держит. И сейчас джет, казалось, не без труда продирается сквозь гущу облаков, а на лидаре — пустота. Словно и не было никакого Т’Чаллы, не сопит злобно за спиной скованный Земо, и нет рядом израненного, но живого Баки…

Не удержавшись, Стив оглянулся, до боли сжимая кулаки. Он совсем расклеился, раз подобные фантазии заставляют его сомневаться в реальности происходящего.

Автопилот мигнул подтверждением, и Стив не без труда поднялся из пилотского кресла, больше всего на свете мечтая сейчас лечь и заснуть прямо на металлическом полу, чтобы хоть немного отключиться от происходящего. Он бы так и сделал, если бы не поднявший голову Баки, чей ищущий взгляд шарил по палубе, игнорируя заметно испугавшегося Земо.

— Бак? — Стив в два шага оказался рядом и сел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с лежащим, — нужно что-то? Скажи, я найду.

— Плоскогубцы, — Баки говорил невнятно, и Стиву приходилось прислушиваться к сбивающемуся тихому голосу. — Или что-то похожее, что угодно…

Не выдав удивления, Стив кивнул и открыл один из ящиков, где помимо пайков и одеял лежала коробка с инструментами. Когда он снова повернулся к Баки, тот уже сел и с напряженным лицом ощупывал что-то в обугленных остатках протеза.

— Я могу помочь? — Стив протянул ему плоскогубцы, и Баки кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Можешь. Смотри, — он повернулся левым боком, показывая прижатый пальцем чудом выживший датчик, сквозь копоть мигающий красным между торчащих обломков. — Выдерни его.

Стив бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо Баки, но решил, что ему уж точно виднее, и взялся за датчик, почти выломав его из погнутого разъема. Баки вздрогнул и сразу же расслабился, неприязненно глядя на кусок микросхемы.

— Спасибо, — он сонно моргнул и снова сполз на сиденье, явно не способный сейчас пояснить, зачем это было нужно.

Стив и не собирался настаивать. На всякий случай убрав в карман датчик, он вернул инструмент на место и проверил направление полета, стараясь ступать по палубе как можно тише.

Но уснувший Баки никак не реагировал на окружение, подвернув под себя здоровую руку и упираясь обрубком протеза в стену. Глаза под плотно сомкнутыми веками не шевелились, и только тихое дыхание говорило о том, что все сравнительно в порядке.

Краем глаза Стив видел, что Земо исподволь наблюдает за ним, и ждал, что тот начнет разговор, но враз постаревший на десяток лет барон молчал. О чем был их разговор с Пантерой, Стив не знал, да и не хотел знать. Все, что нужно — и не нужно — Земо рассказал там, внизу, в ледяной металлической преисподней, гул которой до сих пор еще стоял в ушах.

Усаживаясь на пол возле Баки, Стив не сдержал облегченно-болезненного вздоха. Стелс-системы джета не позволят обнаружить их, и иллюзия безопасности так и манила закрыть глаза, сдаваясь усталости. Земо, связанный и безоружный, не представлял опасности. Баки… Стив чуть подвинул его, устраивая удобнее, взял ладонь и прижал к губам, кожей чувствуя полный неприязни и непонимания чужой взгляд. Плевать.

На запястье Баки размеренно и убаюкавающе бился пульс. Стив привалился боком к скамье, не выпуская из рук потеплевшие пальцы, и опустил голову. Гудящие мышцы сбивали ход мыслей, стягивая их в тугой ком, болезненно перекатывающийся в голове. Много вопросов и ни одного ответа. Нужно отдохнуть и хоть частично прийти в себя, пока измученный непрерывной бодростью организм не начал подводить. Стальной угол, упирающийся в позвоночник, почти не мешал, хоть Стив и подозревал, что пожалеет об этом, когда проснется.

— … рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Грузовой вагон. Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет… — монотонное бормотание холодными щупальцами вплеталось в обрывочный сон, полный неясных вспышек и образов. Прошло не меньше двух минут, пока Стив не сообразил, что слова — не часть сна, и не открыл глаза.

Увидевший это Земо мгновенно смолк, пустыми глазами глядя в лицо. После недолгого молчания он продолжил вновь:

— Печь. Девять. Добросердечный.

Стив ни разу не слышал слов кода, но догадаться, что именно они звучат сейчас в тесном и душном нутре джета, было слишком легко. Похолодев, он метнул быстрый взгляд на безмятежно спящего Баки и вскочил на ноги.

— Заткнись, выродок.

По тонким губам Земо скользнула улыбка, но он даже не сбился, тщательно выговаривая заученные слова.

— Возвращение на родину. Один. Грузовой… — ботинок Стива впечатался в стену в сантиметре от его головы, все же заставив умолкнуть. Стив нависал над ним, в груди клокотало сдавленное рычание, ярость, подобная той, что практически ослепила его там, в бункере. Но в тот раз перед Стивом был Тони — обезумевший от горя и боли, не желающий слушать доводы разума, но все же свой. Съежившийся же на полу человек заслуживал только смерти — долгой, мучительной, отражающей хотя бы часть того, что пришлось пережить Баки. Земо смотрел глубоко запавшими глазами, в которых все еще виднелся вызов и затаенное торжество.

Стив сделал шаг назад, еще раз касаясь Баки и подходя к пилотскому креслу. Нужно было уточнить, на каком этапе маршрута они, наконец, избавятся от лишнего груза. Со стороны Земо больше не было слышно ни звука, но Стив не мог не ловить себя на мысли о том, что, обернувшись в очередной раз, вместо полных боли и тлеющего тепла серо-голубых глаз Баки увидит металлический взгляд Зимнего солдата.

— Капитан Роджерс, посадка через десять минут. Земо доставят к вашему правительству.

Грохот свалившегося с души камня должен был быть слышен всем в радиусе пары километров, и Стив, потерев переносицу, отозвался:

— Принято, Ваше Высочество. Только вот… больше я не капитан.

— Это решать только вам, — Т’чалла отключил связь. Стив заметил, как далеко впереди сверкнуло серебром крыло, и это видимое подтверждение слов Пантеры действительно начало успокаивать.

 

Стив не знал, с кем и о чем говорил принц. В джет тот зашел один, кивнул Стиву, но не попытался позвать с собой, только кинул на пустое сиденье какой-то блокнот. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд сказал, что забрал его у Земо и что на него стоит взглянуть, но сразу переключился на более важные вещи. Отцепив пленника, Пантера вышел обратно и был встречен слитным гулом голосов. Вопросы о людях в самолете пропали в этом шуме, и Стив отстраненно подумал, что после всего произошедшего между ними долг перед ТЧаллой слишком быстро растёт. Нет, он не подозревал короля в корысти, но получать поддержку от человека, который еще недавно охотился на Баки, было неловко и странно. Как бы то ни было, он оказался освобожден от расспросов и возможных попыток ареста, а также узнал от Пантеры, что Старка уже отыскали и везут домой — сравнительно невредимого.

Все складывалось неприлично хорошо, если так вообще можно было сказать о сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Пока они стояли, Баки проснулся, расфокусированным взглядом водя по кабине самолета. Увидев подскочившего Стива, он сразу расслабился — даже слишком быстро, снотворное еще давало о себе знать. Впереди было еще не меньше половины пути, но пока, ожидая отмашки от Т’Чаллы, Стив сидел, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в черты вновь заснувшего Баки, сам не зная, что пытается отыскать. А выведя джет на маршрут и опять передав управление автопилоту — вернулся к спящему, замер возле него, растеряв всю решимость. На памяти Стива Баки не был беспомощным никогда — ни болеющий ветрянкой, ни едва вызволенный из лаборатории «Гидры», и уже тем более ни стоящий на хелликэриере, когда Капитан Америка безуспешно — безуспешно ли? — пытался дозваться до сознания Джеймса Барнса через программу Зимнего солдата.

Никогда еще потерянный и вновь обретенный Баки не выглядел таким беззащитным. Это было неправильно, абсурдно и страшно.

— Почему мне кажется, что если я выгляну в иллюминатор и увижу там Старка, то ни капли не удивлюсь? — слегка неразборчиво произнес Баки, разлепляя веки и глядя на Стива, который тут же смущенно перевел взгляд на переборку.

— Это было бы чертовски неприятно, — улыбнулся Стив, в то же время понимая, что такой исход событий вполне реален. Вряд ли Тони не оставил про запас ни одного костюма, даже после той заварушки. Но ничего, кроме надежды на стелс-системы и Т’Чаллу, у них не было.

— Куда летим? — Баки попытался опереться на отсутствующую руку и едва не упал, вовремя подхваченный Стивом. Он сцепил зубы, душа болезненный вздох, и сел, продолжая цепляться за подставленное плечо.

— В Ваканду. Крокодилы, москиты, непроходимые джунгли и Пантера — то, что нужно для хорошего отдыха после битвы.

— Кажется, мне будет, о чем поговорить с Т’Чаллой, — Баки поморщился.

— Думаю, он все понял, — тихо отозвался Стив, проверяя карту на ближайшем дисплее.

— В таком случае, не понял я, — грустно усмехнулся Баки. Чуть помедлив, он встал, не слишком уверенно держась на ногах и держась рукой за стену. Сердце вновь защемило, но Стив отогнал это чувство, словно оно оскорбляло Баки, несмотря ни на что, остающегося настоящим бойцом.

— Находишься еще, — вздохнул Стив, вставая рядом, чтобы в любой миг удержать его от падения. — Думаю, в Ваканде нам придется торчать довольно долго.

Баки молча кивнул, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Появившаяся манера держать металлическое плечо выше другого придавала его фигуре странную хрупкость.

Вскоре за бронированными стеклами иллюминаторов потянулись бесконечные зеленые джунгли.


	2. Chapter 2

Вымороженная стерильность клиники давила на Стива, заставляя втягивать голову в плечи, пока несколько молчаливых врачей суетились вокруг, осматривая затягивающиеся раны. Несколько ребер было сломано, но остальные повреждения успели восстановиться достаточно, чтобы не вызывать у медсестер ничего, кроме недоумения.

Едва дождавшись, когда его перевяжут, Стив поспешил улизнуть из палаты.

В холле он огляделся, надеясь увидеть Т’Чаллу, но откланявшийся сразу после прилета король по-прежнему не показывался. В голове шумело от усталости и желания спать, но кофейного автомата рядом видно не было, и Стив устроился на ближайшей к входу в клинику скамейке, опасаясь пропустить появление врача. Или Баки, если его, конечно, вообще выпустят сегодня.

Палящее солнце стояло в самом зените, беспощадно накаляя выложенную желтоватым камнем площадку. Если бы не виднеющиеся за крышами домов джунгли, Стив вполне мог бы представить, что находится в США, а не в глубине африканского континента. Только доносящиеся голоса птиц, звучавшие словно сквозь плотные наушники, были совсем незнакомыми. Нужно было поспать, но Стив не собирался двигаться с места прежде, чем узнает хоть что-то о состоянии Баки.

Шаги, нарушившие сравнительный покой этого места, принадлежали высокой чернокожей женщине, которая появилась с противоположной от клиники стороны. Деловой костюм на ней добавлял происходящему еще больше сходства с привычным мегаполисом.

— Король Т’Чалла приносит свои извинения, мистер Роджерс. Государственные дела не ждут, но он сможет встретиться с вами позже. Я должна разместить вас и вашего друга со всеми удобствами.

— Хорошо, — Стив рассеянно кивнул, вновь оборачиваясь к входу в клинику. — Думаю, нам будет достаточно просто тишины…

— Я правильно поняла, что вам нужна общая квартира? — с профессиональным безразличием уточнила она.

Стив едва не ляпнул «да», но в последнюю секунду оборвал себя. Он не имеет права решать за Баки такие вещи. Как бы самому Стиву не хотелось ответить согласием, он мотнул головой, вставая.

— Нет, но… пусть они будут рядом.

— Прошу прощения, — чуть нахмурилась девушка.

— Все в порядке, просто не будем об этом. Покажете, куда идти? — в свободных штанах и футболке, которые ему выдали вместо изорванного и пропыленного костюма, Стив чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно. Рука привычно дернулась подхватить щит и сжалась в кулак, отрезвляя короткой болью от впившихся в ладонь ногтей. Ни щита, ни костюма, ни Капитана. Только Стив и Баки, словно вокруг всего лишь родной Бруклин, а не чужая Ваканда.

Идти оказалось недалеко. Покинув территорию больницы, они почти сразу свернули с главной улицы к тонущему в зелени двухэтажному зданию. Внутри оказалось четыре квартиры, совершенно нежилая тишина и несколько работников, приводящих помещения в порядок.

— Гости у нас бывают нечасто, так что, боюсь, это все, что мы можем сейчас предложить. Но если вы захотите переехать в столицу…

— Не в ближайшее время, — Стив нервно передернул плечами. — Спасибо, это замечательное место.

— Кроме вас здесь никого не будет, так что, надеюсь, вы останетесь довольны, — с этими словами девушка вручила ему ключи от двух квартир. — В гараже есть автомобили и мотоцикл, если будет нужно.

— Отлично, — Стив заставил себя улыбнуться. — А теперь, если позволите, я…

— Да, конечно, — девушка отошла в сторону, пропуская его. Наверное, стоило хотя бы взглянуть на жилье, но Стива по-прежнему волновало только состояние Баки, все прочее казалось до неприличия неважным и постылым.

Обратная дорога заняла пару минут. В холле клиники по-прежнему было тихо, пойманный медбрат подтвердил, что Баки еще не покидал палату. Но, не успел Стив продолжить расспросы, пытаясь выяснить, почему Баки держат там так долго, как в коридоре мелькнула знакомая фигура в сопровождении худощавого седеющего мужчины с едва видными татуировками на смуглом лице.

— Мистер Роджерс, я как раз собирался вас искать, — тут же оживился врач, ускоряя шаги. Баки отстал, коротко и виновато глянул на Стива и остался позади, не желая мешать.

— Что-то случилось? — хрипло спросил Стив, останавливаясь взглядом на затянутом тканью металлическом плече.

— Об этом вам лучше поговорить со своим другом, — понизив голос, ответил врач. — Я просто хотел попросить вас быть с ним… как можно аккуратнее.

— Я… — проглотив вертевшиеся на языке слова, среди которых затесались не самые вежливые, Стив справился с собой, — буду. Поверьте.

— Тогда оставлю вас наедине, — бодро кивнул тот. — Завтра на процедуры, не забывайте, — напомнил он Баки, не без труда отлепившемуся от стены, на которую успел опереться.

Даже не пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, Стив сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к груди и утыкаясь лицом в напряженную шею. Несколько секунд Баки никак не реагировал, но потом все же провел рукой по спине и плечу, едва касаясь ткани.

— Уйдем отсюда, хорошо? — в ответ Баки кивнул и деревянной походкой направился к выходу, подстраиваясь под шаги Стива.

Оказавшись под открытым небом, он тут же обвел взглядом пустующую площадку и опустил глаза, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. Стив протянул ему руку — совсем как в детстве, — взял за запястье, попытавшись ободряюще улыбнуться, но Баки ответил совершенно потухшим взглядом.

— Куда? — уже начав движение, безразличным тоном спросил тот.

— Я хотел бы сказать «домой», — Стив замешкался, — но пока что… просто в отель. Или как они это называют…

На автомате проделанный путь до квартиры будто выпал из сознания, и встречавший их молодой парень не сразу добился реакции на какие-то дежурные вопросы и пообещал вскоре принести обед. С трудом поняв, что тот имел в виду, по дороге на этаж Стив лениво попытался вспомнить, когда они в последний раз ели. Выходило не меньше двух суток, что для двух суперсолдат, проведших большую часть жизни в криосне, не так уж и много.

В коридоре Стив снова протянул Баки руку, останавливая.

— Тут две квартиры, — помявшись, сказал он. — Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь жить в одной, и поэтому…

Губы Баки тронула едва заметная улыбка, но голос все равно прозвучал глухо и бесцветно:

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я соглашусь снова сидеть один?

Стив поспешно замотал головой, пристыженный.

— Нет-нет, я просто…

— Веди давай, — Баки чуть насмешливо кивнул.

Помещение встретило их неожиданным уютом. Три комнаты, душевая и ванная, огромный балкон с видом на лес — совершенно непрактично с военной точки зрения, внутреннего параноика не уймешь. Как ни пытался Стив заставить себя поверить, что все будет хорошо хоть какое-то время, ему это не удавалось.

Баки, точно так же медленным шагом обходивший квартиру, по-видимому, терзался аналогичными соображениями. Они одновременно оценили расстояние до ближайших зданий, почти синхронно прикинули возможности проникновения через окна и переглянулись.

— Надеюсь, Т’Чалла знает, что делает, — высказал общую мысль Стив.

Душ и принесенный обед позволили отложить разговор еще на какое-то время. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что не перестает ждать, как окружающая реальность распадется на клубы пепла и дыма, оказавшись не то слишком сладким сном, не то суровой действительностью, в которой их снова нашли. Усталость давала о себе знать, мешая сосредоточиться на чем-либо, и он все чаще просто замирал, безотчетно сжимая в пальцах прогибающиеся столовые приборы. Тишина копилась и копилась, угрожая затопить комнату окончательно, так и не позволив вымолвить ни слова.

— Бак, — отставив в сторону стакан с водой, Стив встал, преодолевая разделяющий их метр. — Я… — что именно «я», Роджерс и сам не знал, и вообще не мог отыскать никаких слов, но ему как воздух требовалось просто подойти к Баки, прикоснуться, развеивая подло возвращающееся предчувствие того, что под его рукой окажется лишь бесплотный призрак. 

Тряхнув головой в попытке убрать эти мысли, он сел перед ним на пол, прижимаясь лбом к коленям и внутренне обмирая от смешанного с восторгом ужаса от того, что делает. Баки не шелохнулся, будто не зная, что делать, и только через томительно долгие несколько секунд коснулся его волос.

— Что же ты натворил, Стиви, — в его голосе было столько боли, что по коже побежали мурашки. Стив вновь тряхнул головой, тут же возвращая ее обратно.

— Ты жив. И ты здесь, а не в очередной… клетке, — он скрипнул зубами, вспомнив механизм, в котором держали Баки в Берлине. — Они не доберутся до тебя.

— И это ценой… всего? — глухо спросил Баки, убирая руку. Роджерс с трудом заставил себя не потянуться следом. — Я же просил не делать глупостей.

— Но ты ведь вернулся, — Стив не удержался от улыбки. — Значит, можно.

Столько хотелось сказать друг другу, но слова неожиданно пропали, растворились в нахлынувшем спокойствии. Баки снова перебирал волосы Стива, рассеянно-ласково скользя взглядом по опущенным плечам, а тот практически засыпал, по-прежнему сидя у его ног.

— Баки, твой врач сказал, что нам нужно что-то обсудить. С тобой, — вспомнил Стив спустя прошедшую вечность.

Баки на мгновение застыл, а потом откинулся на спинку дивана. Уловив его настроение, Стив тут же сел рядом, заглядывая в лицо. На секунду ему почудилось, что перед ним вновь Зимний — так пусто и отстраненно Баки смотрел перед собой из-под сдвинутых бровей. Между ними оставалась пара дюймов и обломок протеза.

— Нужно, — Баки кивнул, словно решаясь, и повернулся к Стиву, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Я вернусь в заморозку, — обыденность тона никак не вязалась со смыслом произнесенного.

— Не смешно, Бак, — Стив нахмурился, ожидая ответа, но Баки молчал, не отрывая остановившегося взгляда. — Нет. НЕТ! — ему почудилось, что внутри что-то с глухим треском оборвалось, горло перехватило словно удавкой.

— Так будет лучше для всех, — не меняя безэмоционального тона, отозвался Баки.

— Не будет! — Стив сорвался с места, оказавшись посреди комнаты, но тут же вернулся, навис над ним, вцепившись в плечи. — Ты меня слышишь?!

Баки молча покачал головой, но Стив не позволил ему опустить взгляд, настойчиво схватив за подбородок.

— Я уже все решил. У них достаточно технологий для этого, — Баки скрипнул зубами, и только тогда Стив осознал, что слишком сильно сжимал его правую руку.

Чувствуя, что рассыпается на куски, Стив потерянно уронил ладони, словно разом теряя все силы, и тяжело осел на диван.

— Я не хочу, — выпалил он прежде, чем понял, насколько жалко и глупо это звучит. — Зачем… зачем это?

— Я слишком опасен… таким, — Баки, хмурясь, потер висок и повернулся к нему. Уже не задумываясь, Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями, пальцами мягко очертил скулы и прижался губами ко лбу.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, жмурясь и путаясь в еще влажных после душа волосах. — Бак…

В этот момент Стив чувствовал, что в мире все же нашлось что-то, способное его сломать. Наверное, в глубине души он хотел разозлиться на Баки, попытаться потребовать от него остаться… но в серых глазах было столько тепла и печали, что Стив лишь тонул в них, не умея и не желая сопротивляться.

Пальцы Баки неуверенно коснулись его щеки, и Стив тут же перехватил ладонь, прижал к губам, чувствуя, как позорная слабость, сплавленная из физической и психологической усталости, прорывается в виде самых обычных слез. Этого Стив допустить не мог — ни в тридцатые, ни теперь. А поэтому крепко зажмурился, смаргивая жгучую влагу, и помотал головой.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься… — горло вновь сдавило, но Стив продолжил, усилием воли заставив голос почти не сбиться, — сделать это завтра?

Баки вздрогнул, высвобождая руку, на его лицо вновь вернулось виноватое выражение.

— Подготовка займет несколько дней. Тесты, настройка… — он поморщился, как человек, борющийся с лишними мыслями. — Не завтра, это точно.

Стив молча кивнул, поднимаясь с места. Покосился на приоткрытую дверь спальни, разрываясь между целым морем мыслей и не в силах задать вертящийся на языке вопрос. Или, скорее, услышать ответ на него, потому что и без того перегибал палку в постоянном стремлении быть рядом — слишком рядом, — с Баки, не зная толком, как он относится к этому. Ведь у них, черт подери, так и не было времени поговорить, выяснить, кто они друг другу теперь. Пару дней назад Стив малодушно думал, что все образуется само, но теперь так же неуверенно мнущийся Баки ясно давал ему понять, что их бестолковое воссоединение все еще требует объяснений. 

— Только не выгоняй меня из квартиры, хорошо? — Баки усмехнулся, но на мгновение в его взгляде явно мелькнула тень страха.

— Дурацкая шутка, — прозвучало жалобно, но Стиву было плевать. — Кровать твоя, Бак. Обещаю не устраивать побудку в шесть утра.

Баки улыбнулся — широко, как раньше, но улыбка не задержалась дольше пары секунд, мгновенно выцвела, вновь превращая его лицо в недвижную маску. Стив уже не ощутил усиленного сердцебиения — просто отметил про себя, в длинном списке изменений, и в очередной раз мысленно проклял себя за то, что не может прекратить искать в стоящем перед ним мужчине прежнего Баки.  
«Я буду рядом», — хотелось произнести Стиву, но вместо этого только тускло улыбнулся, когда Баки кивнул и, недолго постояв на пороге, ушел в спальню.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тем временем вышел приквел "Войны Бесконечности" о Стиве и Баки. Что-то он ретконит, что-то описывает практически так же, как в этом фике, но в целом я комиксом более чем доволен для этого уровня. Менять уже написанное под него не буду (возможно, в будущем разве что), но и AU не поставлю, потому что могу :)

Проснулся Стив уже за полночь и тут же резко сел на диване, вслушиваясь в тишину квартиры. Слабый шум кондиционера, тиканье часов на стене, отголоски птичьих голосов с улицы — это все не то, совсем не то, что вырвало его из сна подобно сигналу тревоги. В голове было еще мутно и суматошно от смешивающихся образов, которые остались от бредового обрывочного сновидения, и Стиву хотелось вытрясти их оттуда, восстанавливая ясность мышления.

Новый хриплый стон, точная копия того, что заставил его проснуться — это он понял сразу, — донесся из спальни. Стон был тяжелым и больным, и прежде, чем Стив облек это в связную мысль, он уже стоял у закрытой двери, напряженно вслушиваясь в происходящее за ней.

Очередной звук показался больше похожим на вой, и дверь не оказалась сорванной с петель лишь потому, что Баки не стал ее запирать. Не помня себя, Стив уже был возле Баки — тот лежал на спине, вытянувшись в струну, словно не спал. Но его глаза были закрыты, или даже крепко зажмурены, а между сжатых зубов снова прорвался мучительный хрип. В нем можно было разобрать слова, но Стиву совершенно не хотелось этого делать. Он схватил Баки за плечи и позвал по имени — раз, другой, третий, с каждым разом все громче. Но сведенное гримасой боли лицо не успокаивалось, и тогда Стив протиснул ладони под спину Баки, притянул его к себе, продолжая повторять имя. Мышцы под тонкой футболкой казались напряжены до предела, когда Стив уже бесцеремонно впился в них пальцами, отчаянно пытаясь привести его в чувство.

— Бак, все хорошо, тише, тише, — твердил Стив, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, и именно в этот момент звенящее напряжение разом ушло из тела, он обмяк в руках, с трудом открывая глаза.

— Это я, слышишь… — вглядываясь в еще мутные после кошмара зрачки, повторил Стив, но вместо ответа Баки вдруг обхватил его рукой, ловно пытаясь удержать и удержаться, прижался шершавой щекой к виску и замер, тяжело дыша.

— Ты здесь, — невнятно пробормотал Баки, и теплый воздух, чуть щекочущий ухо, даже сейчас заставил Стива поежиться.

— Конечно, здесь, — согласился Стив, проводя ладонью по его спине и явно чувствуя, как дрожат оба. — Куда я от тебя теперь…

Еще не договорив, Стив понял, что Баки вновь уснул — прямо так, притиснутый к нему и продолжающий держаться за плечо. От этой близости, такой реальной и такой невозможной, кружилась голова, и Стив обнял его еще крепче, так, чтобы не вырвать ничьей злой волей. Дыхание Баки чуть шевелило волосы возле уха, и сам он давил почти забытой теплой тяжестью на руки, поднимая покрытые тающей коркой льда воспоминания. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, Стив поднял голову, коротко касаясь губами уголка его рта.

 

Утреннее пробуждение вышло странным. Черт побери, они умудрились проспать почти целые сутки, иногда отлучаясь в туалет и по возвращению вновь прижимаясь друг к другу, — но теперь Стив не ощущал в теле ни следа прошедших боев. Роджерс не знал точно, от чего именно проснулся, не то от добравшегося до подушки солнца, не то от усилившейся хватки поперек живота, но сон вытолкнул его так же мгновенно, как и посреди ночи. Он лежал спиной к Баки, плотно прижатый к нему, чувствуя на затылке горячее дыхание. Это было неловко, Стив совершенно точно знал, что ничем не заслужил этого доверчивого сопения, но никакая сила не могла бы заставить его сейчас пошевелиться, нарушая случайное хрупкое равновесие.

Свистящее сонное «Стив», произнесенное даже не шепотом, а на грани слышимости, вызвало у Роджерса короткую дрожь. Он определенно не должен был слышать это, и уж тем более не должен был чувствовать, как медленным, плавным движением Баки притирается к нему, утыкается носом в шею, едва касаясь губами кожи, а главное — прижимается уже твердым членом к заднице. Стив не смог сдержать сорванного выдоха, против воли пошевелился сам, устраиваясь так, чтобы ствол Баки оказался между ягодиц, услышал короткий стон, чувствуя, как сам теряет голову. Пальцы Баки царапнули его грудь, задев сосок, и Стиву пришлось сжать зубы, борясь с реакциями изголодавшегося тела. Баки не было рядом так долго, что Стив успел подумать, что забыл, каково это — ощущать его руки, язык и член, но мгновенный стояк ясно дал понять, что такое не забывается. До боли прикусив согнутый палец, Стив призвал всю силу воли, запрещая себе даже пытаться воспользоваться состоянием Баки. Новое движение с его стороны, ладонь, с так и не забытой властностью скользнувшая вверх по груди и легшая аккурат на горло, заставили Стива забыть, как дышать. Он даже на секунду подумал, что Баки не спит, но, судя по паузам между действиями, тот действительно так и не проснулся до конца, а, значит, нужно осторожно высвободиться из хватки и встать, чтобы не продолжать эту пытку, под которой так много шансов сдаться.

Оставшись на постели один, Баки, так и не открывая глаз, простонал так расстроено, что Стив едва не вернулся обратно, безоговорочно отдаваясь ему. Но тот успел перевернуться на спину — тонкое одеяло не скрывало ровным счетом ничего, — и Стив поспешил все же убраться в душ.

Когда он вернулся, Баки уже сидел в гостиной с чашкой кофе, напряженно просматривая валяющиеся на столе газеты. Среди явно местной прессы мелькнул «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и еще несколько привычных изданий, но Стив решил, что отложит знакомство с новостями хотя бы на часик. Тем более, что, вероятнее всего, именно они и являются основными темами тих самых новостей.

— Доброе утро, Бак.

— Доброе, — тот отложил в сторону шуршащие листы и потянулся, одновременно запуская пальцы в волосы. — Давно встал? — взгляд Баки ненадолго стал пытливым, пристальным.

— Где-то полчаса назад, — как можно беспечнее отозвался Стив. — Есть что-то новое? — кивнул он на газеты, принимая из его рук кофе.

— Тишина, — Баки скривился. — Ни слова, ваши ребята умеют подчищать хвосты.

— Не всегда.

Разговор откровенно не клеился, пока в номере не зазвонил телефон. Надеясь, что это может быть только Т’Чалла или его люди, Стив поднял трубку, взглядом подзывая Баки ближе, чтобы он слышал весь разговор.

— Капитан Роджерс? — голос Пантеры звучал устало. — Есть новости по вашему запросу. Если вы с мистером Барнсом свободны…

— Конечно, куда подойти? — Стив тут же подобрался, знаком показав «собирайся» так и не удосужившемуся одеться Баки.

— По какому еще «запросу»? — недоверчиво уточнил он, когда Стив записал адрес и повесил трубку.

— Нужно вытащить ребят из тюрьмы, Т’Чалла обещал помочь.

— Их отправили за решетку? — Баки замер в дверном проеме с футболкой в руках, невидяще глядя перед собой.

— Понятия не имею, какое обвинение им предъявляют, но ждать суда я совершенно не намерен, — Стив вспомнил довольное лицо Росса и недобро усмехнулся. — Наверняка там будет фигурировать что-то вроде «государственной измены». Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них слушал подобную чушь.

Они уже спустились в гараж, когда молчавший Баки взял Стива за локоть.

— Я пойду с тобой.

К собственному удивлению, Стив смог сдержать вопль отчаяния, ответив ему практически спокойным голосом:

— Извини, Бак, я не могу так рисковать.

— Они торчат там из-за меня, — прорычал Баки, потемневшими глазами глядя на Стива.

— Они торчат там из-за того, что сделали выбор. Верный или нет, решать им. Баки, — Стив положил ладони ему на плечи, борясь с желанием провести большими пальцами по тонкой коже шеи, — прости, но сейчас это действительно для тебя опасно. Я не могу позволить хоть кому-то причинить тебе вред, но гораздо проще просто не тащить тебя в самое пекло. В конце концов, быть может, удастся решить дело и без рукоприкладства.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не получится, — Баки оставался таким же мрачным, но из его взгляда ушло упрямство, которого так опасался Стив, оставив только неохотную покорность судьбе.

— А я оптимист, — улыбнулся Стив под звук открывающихся ворот. — На чем поедем?

Почти новый «Harley Davidson», стоящий у дальней стены, оба приметили одновременно.

— А ты… — начал Стив, желая уточнить, уверен ли Баки, что сможет удержаться пассажиром с одной рукой, но тут уже устыдился своего неверия и просто кивнул. В конце концов, он вполне в состоянии вести мотоцикл ровно.

Впервые за день оказавшись под обжигающим солнцем Ваканды, Стив пожалел, что не догадался прихватить с собой воды. Из чистого ребячества пару раз взревев мотором байка, он плавно двинулся с места, чувствуя, как усилилась хватка держащегося за него Баки. Роджерс ненадолго накрыл его ладонь своей, смущаясь этого порыва, но он только благодарно потерся щекой о плечо.

Король Ваканды ждал их у входа в небольшой парк. Сегодня он совсем не был похож ни на защитника страны, ни на ее правителя — просто молодой парень в легкой одежде без какого-либо сопровождения.

Обменявшись приветствиями — Баки явно чувствовал себя скованно, но не пытался избегать взгляда Т’Чаллы, — они углубились в тенистые безлюдные аллеи. По дороге сюда Стив и Баки видели всего несколько автомобилей и пешеходов, но непонятно было, в чем дело — не то в утре буднего дня, не то в том, что в этом городе проживает не так уж много народа.

— Мистер Роджерс, не могу сказать, что мне есть, чем вас порадовать, — начал Пантера, когда они добрались до небольшого водопада. Приготовившись слушать самые неприятные новости, Стив вдруг ощутил, как на его талию легла рука Баки. Этот жест был незаметен для стоящего с другой стороны Т’Чаллы, но Стив все равно чуть покраснел, не имея возможности отблагодарить Баки за поддержку.

— Договориться миром не удастся. Я пытался использовать какие-то связи, но мне ясно дали понять, что ваших людей намерены показательно судить, — при этих словах Стив безотчетно сжал кулаки. — Так что все, что я могу посоветовать, это захват силой.

— Не уверен, что я имею хоть какое-то право требовать от вас помощи в таком деле. Если правитель Ваканды засветится в деле о захвате «Рафта»…

— Нет, Капитан, — Т’Чалла сделал ударение на этом слове, — на это я действительно не пойду. Но совершенно не обязательно каким бы то ни было образом «светиться» лично. У меня достаточно и друзей, и наемников, которые охотно помогут вам в этом деле.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они шли туда из чувства долга перед вами лично, Ваше Величество.

— Как ни странно, мистер Роджерс, вы спасли немало человеческих жизней, — с легким оттенком сарказма отозвался Пантера. — И есть те, кто считает себя обязанным вам, даже не будучи знакомым. Как бы то ни было, вы лично переговорите с каждым из тех, кто вызвался добровольцем.

— Само собой, — твёрдо кивнул Стив, чтобы не выглядеть неуверенным в себе школьником. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Поблагодарите потом, — Т’Чалла бросил короткий взгляд на дисплей смартфона. — Трое уже прибыли и готовы встретиться с вами, еще пятеро будут позже. Для собеседований подойдет конференц-зал местного управления, все равно он вечно пустует, а ехать недалеко.

— Зачем все это… — начал было Стив, но Баки предупреждающе сжал его руку. Видимо, даже теперь он лучше знает, как нужно производить впечатление. — Кхм, хорошо. Спасибо еще раз. Если вам что-то будет нужно…

— Нужно. Не подведи его, — кивком указав на Баки, ответил Пантера.

Когда он ушел, оба все еще стояли, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Проводив Т’Чаллу взглядом, Стив смущенно улыбнулся Баки, ероша волосы на затылке, но сказал совсем не то, что подходило моменту:

— Тебя же врач просил прийти!

— Черт, — прошипел Баки, с ненавистью покосившись на плечо. — Он из меня чуть душу расспросами не вынул.

Стив скрипнул зубами от гнева, но не успел ответить.

— Я справлюсь сам, Стиви, — чуть насмешливо пообещал Баки. — Подвезешь?

Обратная дорога пролетела совсем быстро. Остановив мотоцикл у входа в больницу, Стив обернулся к не успевшему отпустить его Баки, еще раз обводя взглядом черты лица и чувствуя, как вновь замирает сердце.

— Когда освободишься, дай знать. Я постараюсь не очень затягивать с набором команды.

Баки многообещающе улыбнулся и вдруг потянулся к нему, обхватывая за шею и коротко целуя в губы. То, что черти в его глазах целиком принадлежали тому парню из Бруклина, который постоянно вытаскивал Стива из передряг, не вызывало ни единого сомнения, но тот даже не успел хоть как-то ответить на поцелуй прежде, чем Баки соскочил с мотоцикла и, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой на прощание.


	4. Chapter 4

      Едва за спиной стих рев мотора, Баки позволил себе опустить плечи, разом теряя напускную бодрость. Ненужная и постыдная минутная попытка сыграть прошлого себя удалась, но лишь чтобы еще раз доказать, что он теперь совершенно иной человек. А непонимание в глазах Стива, быстро сменившееся радостью, только подлило масла в огонь самоедства. Баки тянуло к Стиву — и бессознательно, и сознательно, — но он знал, что не может позволить себе поддаться этому чувству. Он слишком опасен и совсем не тот, кого Стив  _любил_ — даже воспоминание об этом слове болезненно сжимало сердце, — и не может позволить Стиву рушить свою жизнь из-за него еще и теперь.  
        
      Прозрачные створки разъехались, впуская его в прохладный холл. В воздухе неуловимо пахло чем-то, помимо медикаментов — не то металлом, не то кровью, но, скорее, все же металлом, — и этот запах вызывал в памяти смутные образы, совсем не соответствующие светлому помещению. К счастью, эти образы были единственным, что до сих пор задержалось в истерзанной памяти. Остальные детали подземного бункера, где он оказался без руки буквально через сутки после того, как в последний раз выполз из их общей с Роджерсом палатки перед восхождением на Альпы, оказались стерты не то обнулениями, не то милосердным решением подсознания.  
        
      По дороге в нужный кабинет он встретил врача — вчерашнего знакомого, но тот только испуганно кивнул в ответ на лаконичное приветствие и поспешил дальше. Баки мысленно пожал плечами, заходя в кабинет, где его уже ждали.  
        
      — Доктора Нири сегодня заменяю я, — улыбнулась ему симпатичная темноглазая девушка. — Позволите вас осмотреть?  
        
      Баки кивнул, усилием воли загоняя внутрь ни на секунду не отпускающее его беспокойство. Он напрочь отвык полагаться на других, и каждый новый человек в поле зрения вызывал подозрения. Неизвестно, какими путями знающие код активации Зимнего люди могут попытаться добраться до него. Но здесь, в центре Ваканды, он имеет право хоть недолго почувствовать себя в безопасности?  
        
      Не в пример вчерашнему доктору, все манипуляции девушка проводила молча и без заминок. Сновавшая рядом медсестра иногда кидала заинтересованные взгляды на остаток протеза, но тоже молчала.  
        
      Лежа под многочисленными датчиками и сканерами, собиравшими все доступные данные для подготовки криокамеры, Баки был удивительно спокоен. Лениво ворочавшиеся в голове мысли концентрировались вовсе не на предстоящей заморозке, вместо этого он в мельчайших подробностях прокручивал воспоминания о том дне в небольшом городке на задворках Бельгии, когда он снова смог ощутить себя живым.  
        
        
_Раннее пробуждение, привычное для суперсолдата, впервые за много дней не вызвало раздражения. На первый взгляд все было как обычно — луч солнца между старых занавесок, шум просыпающегося города за окном, хлопанье соседской калитки. Тем не менее, что-то в восприятии изменилось, словно прежде он смотрел на мир через мутную темную пленку, которую ночью кто-то сорвал и выбросил. Баки отнесся к этому ощущению крайне осторожно, за прошедшие с побега из Штатов пару месяцев привыкнув искать подвох во всем. Особенно — в причудах подсознания, полагаться на верность которого не приходилось ни секунды._  
  
_Мельком глянув на календарь, он обнаружил, что сегодня выходной, и вскакивать в такую рань было совершенно необязательно. Подработка, которой он забивал выходные прежде, кончилась, а искать новую не было смысла. Получив расчет на «основной» работе, которую приходилось менять чаще, чем раз в месяц, Баки собирался вновь переехать, не желая оставаться на одном месте дольше необходимого._  
  
_Свободный день означал, что сегодня он сможет собрать разбросанные по квартире блокноты в попытке привести записи хотя бы в подобие порядка. Не доверяя памяти, Баки записывал буквально все — от случайно вспомненных номеров виденной на каком-то задании машины до короткого словесного портрета всплывшего в голове образа, иногда даже пытаясь зарисовать его. Возвращающиеся воспоминания потихоньку складывались в единую картину, и он старался не торопить этот процесс, опасаясь все испортить._  
  
_Сейчас стоило заставить себя встать с кровати и заняться делом, но вместо этого Баки безуспешно пытался поймать мечущуюся где-то на самом краю подсознания мысль, которая, он знал, должна объяснить странное состояние, напоминающее пробуждение после долгой болезни._  
  
_Но ничего не выходило, словно он пытался голыми руками поймать влетевшую в комнату птицу, насмешливо перепархивающую со шкафа на шкаф. Но светлое, будто помогающее дышать ощущение не уходило, только множилось внутри, распирая грудную клетку. Ежась, Баки перебирал в памяти действие газов, но не мог припомнить ни одного, который вызывал бы чувство эйфории и использовался в боевых целях._  
  
_Короткая зарядка, проведенная скорее для проверки этого подозрения, прошла как обычно. Мышцы повиновались ему, как и прежде, а, значит, дело было отнюдь не во внешнем воздействии._  
  
_Баки выдохнул и сел на пол, решив идти другим путем. Дотянулся до ближайшей записной книжки, бегло просмотрел страницы в надежде отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку. Ничего. Гипотетическая птица заинтересованно следила за его действиями, переминаясь с лапы на лапу._  
  
_Пройдясь по квартире, он сгреб все найденные блокноты, вооружился ручкой и сел за обшарпанный стол. Открыл наугад первый, уже не особенно веря в результат, но не желая сдаваться, и замер, немигающим взглядом уставившись на выпавшее из страниц изображение._  
  
_Капитан Америка._  
  
_Человек, слова которого смогли пробиться через безжалостную программу Зимнего солдата. Тот, кто раз за разом возвращался из глубин истерзанной памяти, словно обещание того, что не все еще потеряно. Баки инстинктивно цеплялся за него, не понимая, что тот должен означать, но чувствовал, что это остается единственным якорем, соединяющим с прошлым. И он вспоминал его образ каждый день, надеясь, что рано или поздно узнает, что их связывало помимо сухих слов о дружбе, прочтенных в музее перед самым отъездом из США._  
  
_Стив._  
  
_Тонкокостный и хрупкий, буквально сияющий внутренним светом мальчишка, заглядывающий в глаза тому, прошлому Баки, и словно не замечающий очередного кровоподтека у себя на скуле._  
  
_Невысокий и тонкий, уткнувшийся Баки в грудь и хрипло дышащий во сне, пока тот рассеянно гладит его по плечам и прижимает крепче к себе._  
  
_Твердо смотрящий в глаза и теребящий в пальцах очередной бланк с отказом о вступлении в армию, с несгибаемой решимостью доказывающий, что ему действительно это нужно, будто не замечающий панических ноток в голосе пытающегося отговорить его перепуганного Баки._  
  
_Капитан Америка?_  
  
_Стив._  
  
_Огромный, другого слова не подобрать, мощный, одним движение вырывающий Баки из наркотического кошмара, встряхивающий, помогающий выбраться из холодных каменных задворок ада._  
  
_Сидящий над постелью перевязанного Баки, сжимающий его ладонь и шепчущий путанные признания и мольбы, думая, что его не слышат._  
  
_Обсуждающий с ним план нападения, то и дело по-мальчишески вскидывая взгляд и словно удостоверяясь, что ему не снится, что Баки действительно здесь, рядом, задевает его локтем и держит за плечо._  
  
_Совсем другие образы-воспоминания, душные, жаркие, наполненные рваными стонами и густым запахом их тел._  
  
_Стив._  
  
_«Как я мог забыть тебя?!»_  
  
_Баки кажется, что он кричит, но квартира по-прежнему погружена в звенящую тишину._  
  
_«Я не мог, Стив, не мог забыть, они не смогли стереть это!»_  
  
_В бионических пальцах с треском ломается карандаш, не приводя в чувство, но слегка отрезвляя. Баки чувствует, как по щекам катятся слезы, и даже не думает их останавливать._  
  
_В грозящей разорваться груди растет, не позволяя дышать, заставляя слезы течь ручьями, тянет, болит страшно, необходимо._  
  
_Он вспомнил главное. Значит, можно попытаться жить._  
  
  
_— Мистер Барнс? — доктор осторожно дотронулась до его плеча, вырывая из пелены воспоминаний._  
_Баки встряхнул головой, отрешенно отмечая, что прозвучавшая фамилия по-прежнему не находит в нем никакого отклика._  
  
_— Спасибо. Я могу идти?_  
  
_— Разумеется. Результаты будут готовы через один или два дня, потом около недели уйдет на настройку и тесты…_  
  
_— Хорошо, — он прервал ее, чувствуя, что действительно не в силах слушать. Вчерашняя решимость трескалась, но Баки по-прежнему знал, что не имеет права рисковать. Не сегодня, так в следующем месяце или году до него так или иначе доберется Гидра. Мысль о том, что по чужому приказу он вновь будет вынужден поднять руку на Стива, ледяными тисками сжимала сердце._  
  
_Он не позволит Зимнему Солдату вернуться._  
        
        
        
      Взглянув на часы, Баки с удивлением понял, что прошло чуть больше часа. Нужно было связаться со Стивом, узнать, сколько ему еще нужно времени… и придумать, чем заняться в его отсутствие.  
      Чем ближе Баки подходил к стеклянным дверям, ведущим из клиники, тем больше замедлялись его шаги. Остановившись у самого выхода, он сглотнул, пытаясь отогнать невесть откуда взявшийся смутный страх, положил похолодевшую ладонь на ручку, намереваясь нажать ее, но так и не сделал этого, опустив голову и тяжело дыша.  
        
      К счастью, в этот момент телефон в кармане оповестил о пришедшем сообщении. Выдохнув, Баки отошел от выхода и достал мобильник, радуясь передышке от странного ощущения.  
        
      «Ты еще не закончил? Если не ответишь, это будет значить, что ты занят. У меня тут перерыв, мог бы отвезти тебя домой»  
        
      На душе сразу стало спокойнее. Баки позвонил, Стив отозвался почти сразу, в его голосе звучала улыбка.  
        
      — Я и не надеялся, что тебя уже выпустили. Сейчас приеду, подожди пять минут, — на фоне загудел мотор мотоцикла.  
        
      — Принято, сэр, — Баки насмешливо фыркнул, представив, как Стив на это закатывает глаза, и сбросил звонок.  
        
      Дышать стало легче, и он все же смог заставить себя выйти на улицу, против воли обшаривая взглядом занимающихся своими делами людей. Они не обращали на Баки никакого внимания — максимум ненадолго задерживали внимание на подвязанном рукаве и тут же отворачивались. Но он все равно недовольно отметил ускорение сердцебиения и не стал отходить от здания больницы, прикрыв глаза и борясь с усиливающимся ощущением близкой опасности.  
        
      Погрузившись в мысли, Баки пропустил момент, когда Стив приехал, и очнулся, только когда тот положил руку ему на плечо.  
        
      — Бак? Ты в порядке? — голубые глаза смотрели встревоженно, и Баки попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.  
        
      — Мутит слегка. Пройдет, — Баки качнул головой, надеясь, что расспросы не продолжатся. Не здесь, не на этой огромной площади с незнакомцами.  
        
      Стив поджал губы, явно замечая его состояние, но кивнул:  
        
      — Обратно в квартиру?  
        
      — Нет,— поспешно ответил Баки, представив, что окажется там один. — Если ты не против, я бы поехал с тобой. Хочу посмотреть на ребят, которых отправил к тебе Т’Чалла…  
        
      — Конечно, я не против, — Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо, чуть сжимая. — Буду только рад. Поедем отсюда, — он потянул Баки к байку, безошибочно угадав настроение.  
        
      Прижавшись к широкой спине, Баки ощутил невероятное спокойствие. Стив рядом. Настоящий, не из сна, не из воспоминания, не с картинки… Баки разбирал это ощущение по кусочкам, стараясь почувствовать как можно больше: мерное дыхание Стива под перехватывающей его рукой; исходящее от него тепло, куда более важное и нужное, чем солнце Ваканды; ощущаемое даже сейчас движение мышц под тканью…  
        
      Осознание приходило постепенно, отодвигая на задний план любые другие переживания. Словно Баки потерял момент, когда приходящий в каждый его сон Стив пришел по-настоящему, хоть это и случилось всего несколько дней назад, за половину земного шара отсюда. Перестал быть мечтой, превратившись в реальность, оказавшуюся лучше любого сна.  
        
      Стив заглушил мотоцикл возле небольшого административного здания с табличкой на нескольких языках и до блеска отполированными ступенями. Баки отметил это краем глаза, не сразу сообразив, что продолжает вжиматься в спину Стива, а тот расслабленно гладит его по руке, чуть откинувшись назад.  
        
      Теперь Баки боялся шелохнуться, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Стив тоже молчал, не пытаясь повернуться или сделать что-то еще, он просто продолжал быть. Баки чувствовал его запах — полузабытый, но такой близкий и родной. Он сразу вспомнил, как проснулся утром, укутанный этим запахом, возбужденный, разрывающийся между стыдом и сводящим с ума желанием отыскать Стива в квартире и прижаться к нему, разом открывая все карты. Неловко было осознавать, что вместе с самим Стивом вернулись и все желания, связанные с ним. Баки отчасти ругал себя за эти мысли, отчасти просто сжимал зубы и терпел, понимая, что еще — а то и вообще, — не время для поднятия подобных тем.  
        
      Тело, как обычно, решило иначе. Баки неохотно, но быстро отстранился, придержав обернувшегося Стива и виновато заглядывая в глаза.  
        
      — Нам не пора?..  
        
      — Да, ты прав, — Стив опустил взгляд, сползая с мотоцикла.  
        
      В просторном конференц-зале было пусто. Несколько висящих флагов оказались покрыты пылью, но стол и кресла чисто протерты, а под одним из них валялась забытая кем-то ручка. Баки поднял ее, повертел в пальцах, но не нашел никаких отметок и положил на стол.  
        
      — Я уже пообщался с пятью ребятами, — начал Стив в ответ на немой вопрос, опершись бедром на столешницу. — Неплохие, и только один из них местный, так что, видимо, слухи о недоступности Ваканды несколько преувеличены.  
        
      — Скорее, они хорошо выбирают тех, кто умеет хранить секреты, — кивнул Баки. — И это ничуть не хуже.  
        
      — Осталось еще двое. Восьми человек даже много, оставим пару-тройку в резерве перед штурмом… Если все пойдет по плану, стычки не будет вообще, мы просто придем и уведем всех, кого нужно.  
        
      Баки недоуменно поднял бровь, намереваясь узнать подробности, но в этот момент в дверь постучали.  
        
      — Войдите, — отозвался Стив, успокаивающе улыбнувшись. Баки обошел его и встал позади, по правую руку, пристальным взглядом оценивая незнакомца.  
        
      Вошедший был высоким, со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами, но на этом его сходство со Стивом кончалось. Наемник носил гораздо более длинные, ниже плеч, волосы, сейчас стянутые в хвост, красно-черный костюм, и брился куда как реже. А еще при нем было не меньше десятка ножей, из которых только половина не была скрыта, что, в свою очередь, означало, что оружия может быть куда больше.  
        
      — Капитан! — он остановился напротив Стива, протягивая ладонь, — познакомиться с вами — большая честь. Хотя вам, наверное, это всегда говорят… Моё имя Хоук.  
        
      — В последнее время я чаще слышал совсем другое, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Рад встрече. Мне говорили, с вами будет еще напарник?  
        
      — Да, но он задерживается. Объявится минут через десять, думаю. А вы, как я понимаю… — Хоук повернулся к Баки, — Джеймс Барнс?  
        
      Баки хмуро кивнул, пожимая жесткую ладонь. Но парень не стал, как он опасался, комментировать недавние события, а тут же перешел к делу.  
        
      Как и ожидалось, он отрекомендовал себя как мастера по метанию ножей и ножевому бою, самодовольно предложив проверку его навыков здесь же. Стив отказался, сославшись на то, что доверяет мнению Т’Чаллы, а Баки подумал, что в других обстоятельствах он бы охотно узнал, кто обращается с ножами лучше. Но сейчас не время и не место, да и отсутствие руки заметно снижало шансы.  
        
      — Почему вы хотите помочь? Я не могу тащить за собой людей, которых ведет исключительно преданность Т’Чалле, так как сложившаяся ситуация не имеет к нему почти никакого отношения, — Стив наверняка спрашивал это у всех сегодняшних кандидатов, но в голосе все равно был искренний интерес.  
        
      — Нет, Кэп, у меня есть причины и без нашего принца. Что бы не считали правительства… вы спасли гораздо больше людей, чем смогли бы они. В том числе и мою семью. Но дело даже не в каком-то долге перед вами, просто когда еще подвернется случай поработать с самим Стивом Роджерсом? — Хоук широко ухмыльнулся, но тут же вновь стал серьезным. — Я не подведу.  
        
      — Кажется, именно таких слов не хватало Тони неделю назад, — Стив дернул уголком рта.  
        
      Он хотел задать еще вопрос, но в дверь снова постучали.  
        
      — Не заперто.  
        
      От Баки не укрылось, как внимательно Хоук проследил за открывшейся дверью, ожидая, когда покажется пришедший. И как расслабил плечи, увидев его.  
        
      Тот неуверенно оглядел сидящих за столом мужчин, задержавшись взглядом только на Хоуке. Светловолосый, — Баки мысленно закатил глаза, можно подумать, в мире остались одни блондины! — с карими глазами и плавными, но быстрыми движениями, он неуловимо напоминал самого Хоука. Брат? Или, может, просто долго работают вместе. Опасным он не выглядел совершенно, но Баки не привык сбрасывать тихонь со счетов, прекрасно помня, какой бестией становился Стив в детстве, несмотря на свою тщедушность.  
        
      Напарник Хоука представился Андерсом. Так и не смотря в глаза, он пожал руки Стиву и Баки и отошел к Хоуку. Шепнув что-то ему на ухо, он не слишком уверенно опустился в кресло, с явной опаской продолжая поглядывать по сторонам, и Баки невольно ощутил симпатию к потерянно выглядящему парню.  
        
      Разговор Баки слушал вполуха, больше следя за тоном и жестами присутствующих, чем за ходом беседы. Стив был не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от помощи, но эти ребята и правда выглядели уверенными в своих силах и достаточно независимыми, чтобы не оказаться двойными агентами. Привыкнув полагаться на инстинкты, сейчас Баки был удивительно спокоен, отчасти сам этому удивляясь.  
        
      — Мало кто из нелюдей поддерживает договор, — Андерс говорил глуховато, глядя на сцепленные на столе руки, но Баки сразу выхватил знакомое и беспокоящее слово и вслушался в разговор. — Мы надеялись, что его примут хотя бы с поправками, но в итоге… В итоге у нас есть четко установленные сроки подачи заявлений на регистрацию и угрозы судом в случае отказа. Я знаю, вы пытались с этим бороться, — Андерс поднял темно-ореховые глаза и посмотрел сначала на Стива, а потом на Баки. — Я вам должен. Мы все должны.  
        
      Баки молча кивнул и отвел взгляд, ощущая неловкость. Он, в первую очередь, пытался выжить и помочь Стиву. Впрочем, новым знакомым знать об этом совершенно необязательно.  
        
      — Я уверен, договор долго не продержится, — Стив поморщился, словно совсем не так уж был уверен, но на это обратил внимание только Баки. — Раз нелюдей стало так много, с ними придется считаться, — он ободряюще улыбнулся.  
        
      — Хочется верить, Капитан, — отозвался Андерс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам кажется, то вам не кажется :D кроссовер не ставлю, само собой, но Хандерс в этом мире отлично вписываются, тока вот руки не доходят написать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Т’Чалла прислал расписание подъемов «Рафта», — Стив даже от письма отвлекся, просматривая текст на дисплее. — Раз в сутки, точное время меняется каждую неделю, время у поверхности — не более тридцати минут… Надеюсь, аварийный подъем там тоже есть, неохота торчать под водой несколько часов. Нужно разослать сообщения…

— Во сколько вылетаете? — Баки не стал подниматься и заглядывать через плечо, через силу пытаясь расслабиться в кресле. Беспокойство никак не хотело уходить, хоть он и осознавал, что пользы от него там не будет никакой. Но страх за Стива настолько прочно въелся в сознание, что желание уберечь его от любой опасности напрочь перекрывало все остальные мысли. Впрочем, даже в привычности этого чувства было что-то очень правильное и по-своему успокаивающе-надежное, обещающее стабильность.

— В пять утра, — отложив телефон, Стив снова вернулся к письму. В его содержание Баки тоже не вникал — желание помириться со Старком он понять мог, но комментировать, практически ничего не зная о личности Железного Человека, не собирался. Он доверял Стиву безоговорочно, и если тот считал, что должен оставаться на связи, то так тому и быть. Оставалось надеяться, что и сам Баки в это время будет неподалеку — на всякий случай.

Прибывший курьер заверил Стива, что посылка дойдет до адресата не позднее чем завтра. Необходимую срочность Баки тоже понимал — без подобного жеста доброй воли проникновение в подводную тюрьму будет выглядеть слишком уж вероломно. Хотя, — он мысленно усмехнулся, окинув взглядом спину все еще разговаривавшего с курьером Стива, — в прошлом Баки и подумать не мог, что он когда-то дойдет до открытого противостояния с собственным правительством. Или же мог?..

Вернувшись, Стив упал на диван и устало потер виски. Баки потянуло к нему с утроенной силой — прижать к себе, спрятать от мира и проблем, чтобы никогда больше не было этой мрачной складки между бровей… Словно услышав его мысли, Стив поднял голову и перехватил взгляд, неуверенно улыбнулся и едва уловимо подался вперед сам, словно борясь с тем же желанием.

Спустя секунду Баки уже сидел рядом, неуклюже обнимая одной рукой широкие плечи и сам оказавшись в крепких объятиях. Стив опустил голову ему на плечо, сквозь ткань прижавшись щекой к остаткам металла.

— Нужно поспать. Тебе вставать через несколько часов.

Стив неохотно кивнул, зябко поведя плечами.

— Утром тебе придется убегать очень быстро, чтобы я не поймал тебя и не запер… — ухмыльнулся Баки, но прозвучало не слишком уверенно. Стив только хмыкнул в ответ, не пытаясь спорить и не поднимая головы. — И будь осторожен, ладно?

— Буду, — глухо отозвался Стив, сильнее прижавшись к плечу, и почти сразу отстранился. — Идем в спальню. — Он что, покраснел?

Не задавая вопросов, Баки поднялся следом за Стивом. От мыслей о том, что они снова окажутся в одной кровати, сладко темнело перед глазами, но тем горше было осознавать, что впереди очередное расставание — пусть короткое, но теперь каждый час становился вечностью, словно наверстывая непрожитые года.

Баки скрипнул зубами, не желая тратить время на переживания. Не удержавшись, украдкой взглянул на переодевающегося в мягкие шорты Стива — не то, чтобы тот прятался, но открыто пялиться было неловко… особенно в свете того, что поговорить они так и не смогли. Не нашлось времени со всеми этими встречами и согласованиями деталей, а сейчас действительно нужно было постараться поспать. На одной кровати, потому что расходиться не хотелось совершенно.

Но градус абсурдности ситуации рос с каждой секундой, пока они оба укладывались, то и дело переглядываясь, смущенно улыбаясь и тут же отводя глаза. Стив несколько раз перепроверил будильник, прежде чем выключить лампу у кровати и устроиться на подушке, а Баки к тому времени уже лежал, старательно изображая ровное дыхание и при этом прислушиваясь к происходящему. На второй половине кровати почти сразу стало тихо, не считая размеренного сопения, но вот Баки никак не удавалось уснуть. Темные мутные образы то и дело мелькали перед внутренним взором, заставляя мысли беспокойно метаться, да и лежащий рядом Стив не добавлял спокойствия. Снова вспомнилось утро и смутное ощущение сильного тела под ладонью, обжигающе-близко…

Он так не может. Он слишком слаб и запутался, слишком устал бороться с собой и своими демонами и слишком хочет просто протянуть руку, снова ощутить настоящее, невыдуманное прикосновение.

Решившись, Баки перевернулся, неудобно устроив затянутое тканью плечо, и оказался нос к носу со Стивом, который смотрел на него ярко блестящими в темноте глазами.

— Привет, — хмыкнул Баки и придушенно вздохнул, когда Стив вдруг обхватил его, прижимая к груди, и замер сам, словно испугавшись порыва.

Медленно, дрожаще выдохнув, Баки прикрыл защипавшие глаза и потерся щекой о грудь, чувствуя легкое прикосновение к волосам. Они снова ничего не сказали — просто уснули, крепко прижавшись друг к другу.

 

Раннее утро в Ваканде встречало прохладным воздухом пополам с набирающими силу солнечными лучами. Баки зябко ежился, наблюдая за сборами Стива, и тихо ненавидел себя за беспомощность. Если со Стивом что-то случится, он не сможет себя простить.

— На чем летите? — запоздало поинтересовался Баки, когда они уже садились в машину. Все заверения Стива в том, что тот в состоянии сам добраться до точки сбора, он проигнорировал, и теперь то и дело ловил укоризненные взгляды, но сожалений не испытывал. Раз уж Стив отправляется без него, он хотя бы проследит за тем, чем сможет.

— Т’Чалла выделил джет с какой-то новой системой маскировки… Сказал, не должен пеленговаться никакими доступными США средствами, так что проскочим.

— Что с пилотом?

— По словам принца, лучший из тех, кто есть. Единственный, кого он не дал выбирать, — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, он и сам хочет обкатать самолет.

— Возможно, — Баки нахмурился. — Но использовать экспериментальную технологию сейчас…

— Бак! Хватит всех подозревать. Поверь, Т’Чалла знает, что делает, — Стив ободряюще улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, поверь в это.

Баки мотнул головой.

— Я верю, Стив, но этих людей не знаем ни я, ни ты.

— Нам придется им довериться. Я не могу бросить там ребят, ты ведь знаешь…

— Знаю, — поникнув, отозвался Баки.

Виновато улыбнувшись, Стив коснулся металлического плеча и провел выше, дотронувшись до открытой кожи. Баки накрыл его ладонь своей, медленно вздыхая и стараясь не нервничать.

— Я постараюсь вернуться к ночи, Бак. Не больше суток, это точно. Если повезет, ты узнаешь обо всем даже раньше, чем репортеры.

Летное поле было небольшим, а ангар и вовсе вмещал от силы три самолета. Приготовленный для миссии джет уже стоял снаружи — округлый, выглаженный и словно отполированный ветром, на фоне него привычная военная техника начинала казаться уродливым пережитком времен мамонтов.

Отобранная Стивом команда так же была на месте, активно обсуждая что-то, только Хоук и Андерс держались в стороне от остальных. Пробежавшись взглядом по собравшимся, Баки скептически хмыкнул, но, поймав взгляд Стива, шутливо поднял ладонь.

— Молодежь одна… — не удержавшись, все же фыркнул он.

— Вот ты и вспомнил про возраст, да? — Стив ухмыльнулся, хлопнул его по плечу и подошел к почтительно вытянувшимся соратникам.

Чем дольше Баки слушал их разговор, тем спокойнее становился. Ребята, кажется, действительно знали свое дело, по ходу обсуждения внося какие-то коррективы в план и при этом беспрекословно слушаясь Стива. Оставалось надеяться, что и в бою они будут вести себя так же. Несколько баллонов усыпляющего газа, которые за это время загрузили на борт, тоже добавляли оптимизма, так что к моменту, когда команда отправилась в джет, Баки чувствовал себя почти расслабленным. Но стоило ему поймать взгляд подошедшего Стива, как беспокойство снова заглушило голос разума.

Но заговорить ему не дали — Стив решительно обнял его, нисколько не стесняясь чужих взглядов, и уткнулся в шею.

— Сутки, не больше, — хрипловато произнес Баки, так же опуская голову и невольно касаясь губами кожи. Хотелось добавить «Я без тебя с ума сойду», но слова застряли в горле, когда Стив прижался щекой к его щеке, поцеловал уголок губ и тут же отстранился, почти испуганно глядя в глаза и сразу отходя на шаг.

— Не скучай, Бак, — он мягко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь. — Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

Легко сказать, думал Баки, провожая взглядом вертикальный взлет джета. Нужно было двигать обратно — уснуть на подушке Стива и проспать столько, сколько получится. Ждать Баки не умел ни тогда, ни теперь, все валилось из рук, а мысли как заведенные носились по кругу из беспокойства и отсчитывания часов и минут.

Квартира показалась еще более чужой, чем раньше. Нет, Баки не привык выбирать или критиковать жилища, в которых успел пожить за время скитаний по Европе, но они были чужими иначе. Логова, случайные лежки, к которым нельзя возвращаться, чтобы не наследить больше минимума, от них требовалось только одно — быть незаметными. Роскошная квартира в Ваканде могла дать куда больше — просторная ванная, интернет, техника, мягкая постель, отсутствие тараканов и клопов, целая мебель… Перечислять можно было бесконечно, но сейчас все это было почти бессмысленно.

В квартиру он практически вбежал, тщательно закрыл замок и только потом остановился, размышляя над ощущениями. Почти успевшая проснуться паника неохотно утихала, но Баки отчетливо понял, что на улицу он один больше не выйдет — просто не справится с подкатывающим к горлу ужасом, от которого все мысли превращались в белый шум.

Ему нужен Стив.

Не то, чтобы эта идея было новостью, но именно в этот момент Баки кристально ясно осознавал, насколько она важна. Стив перестал быть далеким, недостижимым идеалом, и от этого было так хорошо — и так плохо сейчас, в четырех стенах чужого дома в чужой стране. В одиночестве.

Чувствовать Стива рядом по-прежнему было так же естественно, как дышать. И тем отчетливее ощущалось теперь его отсутствие, а еще — неумолимое течение времени. Его у них чертовски мало. Его всегда будет мало, но теперь сроки известны заранее, а они тратят время на… на что? На сомнения и неуверенность, на страх… Баки отчетливо осознавал, что он не имеет на это права, что просто не выдержит еще хотя бы дня неопределенности. Он вспоминал эту девушку, Шэрон, но предпочитал не думать о ней, гнать из памяти любую мысль, с трудом справляясь с постыдной ревностью.

Высоко поднявшееся солнце ударило по глазам, заставив поморщиться и встать, чтобы закрыть шторы. Погрузившаяся в полумрак комната стала чуть уютнее, но Баки просто вернулся на кровать и уткнулся в подушку, стараясь уснуть.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки был далеко, за полмира, но одиночество ощущалось еще острее, чем пока Стив безуспешно искал его по всей планете, не зная, где снова попытать счастья. Хотелось непрерывно следить за дисплеем навигатора, отсчитывающего километры, но он взял себя в руки и вернулся к освобожденным ребятам, смущенно улыбаясь в ответ на вновь посыпавшиеся комплименты.

— Взять «Рафт», охренеть! Кэп, ты уверен, что никогда не хотел подработать, не знаю... домушником? — Скотт то и дело бегал к иллюминатору, явно куда меньше прочих избалованный полетами.

— Я же был не один…

— Уверен, занятие найдется для всех, — Скотт воодушевленно махнул рукой тем, кто прилетел вместо со Стивом, но ответного энтузиазма не встретил и вздохнул. — Но если что, имейте в виду.

Сэм, кажется, чувствовал себя виноватым. Стив, разумеется, считал иначе, но переубедить его оказалось не так просто, как и утихомирить порывы пойти и «разобраться» со Старком. Стив обрывал эти разговоры, морщась и борясь с желанием повысить голос. Хватит с него раздоров и непонимания, он устал, как собака. Если Тони действительно захочет, то сможет понять. Если нет… в данный момент это не важно. Прощения Стив не ждал, но смутно надеялся, что он все же не оставит его за бортом в случае серьезной угрозы. В мире не так-то много Мстителей, особенно после появления Договора.

Сидящий у интеркома Клинт вообще не участвовал в разговорах, связываясь то с семьей, то с Наташей. Стив не лез и не пытался понять, о чем они говорят, но уловил, что Наташе удалось скрыться от властей. Это успокаивало.

С Вандой было сложнее. Сама не своя, она напрочь отказалась отправиться в Ваканду вместе со Стивом. Поначалу хотелось убедить ее, в конце концов, просто приказать, ради ее же блага… Стив понял, что мыслит, как Тони, и отогнал эти идеи. Если Ванда говорит, что Вижн действительно готов ей помочь — так тому и быть. В то, что он способен сдать Ванду властям, Стив поверить не мог. Так что оставалось выдать основные инструкции и советы по части умения скрываться — Стив поймал себя на том, что буквально пересказывает слова Наташи, и улыбнулся про себя.

— А где Барнс? — судя по напряженной тишине, повисшей в салоне после вопроса Скотта, ответ интересовал каждого, и молчали они исключительно из чувства такта

Стив помедлил с ответом. Стоит ли рассказывать сразу всем? Нет никаких оснований полагать, что кто-то из присутствующих может выдать их, но наличие информации иногда бывает гораздо опаснее ее отсутствия.

Нет. Они имеют право знать, после всего, что было сделано.

— В Ваканде. Есть… некоторые проблемы, но он жив и находится в безопасности, — сухо, как в отчете, но пересказывать подробности и без того слишком понимающе кивавшим ребятам не хотелось.

— Кэп, ты должен мне очень подробную историю того, как вас вообще занесло к этому кошатнику. Последний раз, когда я его видел, он пытался оторвать нашему лучнику самое дорогое, — Сэм хохотнул. — Колчан, а вы что подумали?

Брошенный Клинтом колпачок от ручки, разумеется, попал ему точно в лоб.

— Если ты думаешь, что я ничего не слышу, то ты заблуждаешься. Кэп! Наташа пообещала спокойную высадку, скидываю координаты. Заберем всех, — он обвел взглядом заметно расслабившихся от этой новости друзей. — Там уже разберемся, кого куда определить. Но на поездку на Таити не надейтесь, сразу говорю.

— Меня и Гавайи устроят…

Теперь в Сэма полетела уже сама ручка.

 

— Кажется, я все это уже где-то видела, — хмыкнула Наташа, глядя на мрачного Стива и стоящего поодаль Сэма. — Ника точно поблизости нет?

Стив коротко усмехнулся и качнул головой.

— Справитесь?

— Издеваешься, Роджерс? Тебе должно быть стыдно за такие вопросы, — Нат шутливо двинула его в плечо, но сразу посерьезнела. — Я приготовила нам и документы, и занятие, так что соскучиться не успеем. Но я все равно надеюсь, что ты присоединишься.

— Я… да. Присоединюсь, — по-прежнему не вдаваясь в подробности, кивнул Стив. — Я выйду на связь, как только смогу.

— Договорились. Кстати, Стив… Тебе точно не нужно никому ничего передать? — еще до того, как он удивленно поднял бровь, Наташа продолжила. — Шэрон, возможно, имеет право знать.

Стив вздохнул, совершенно не желая обсуждать этот вопрос. Ну не умеет он общаться в женщинами…

— Не говори ничего. Она… не обязана отдуваться еще и за это. Хватит с нее того, на что ей уже пришлось пойти ради нас.

В голосе Наташи слышна насмешка:

— Стив, ты так и не научился лгать. По крайней мере, мне. Ладно, я все равно отчасти ответственна за… нее, так что придумаю что-нибудь. Ладно, нам пора.

Ощущая малодушное облегчение, Стив кивнул. Сейчас у него не было никаких моральных сил переживать еще и по этому поводу. Попрощавшись с командой, он наконец вернулся в самолет и кивнул заждавшемуся пилоту. Муки совести быстро заглушило снова всколыхнувшееся беспокойство за Баки, смешанное с тоской и жгучим желанием поскорее оказаться возле него. За время, проведенное на операции, у Стива не было времени думать, насколько быстро он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Баки рядом. По-настоящему рядом, совсем как в тридцатые, протяни руку — и сможешь коснуться, убедиться, что это реальность. И тем неестественнее было его отсутствие, словно привычный и верный порядок вещей вновь нарушен, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать. Проведя два года в поисках, он, кажется, окончательно истратил умение ждать.

И именно сейчас так смешно и глупо воспринимались все собственные сомнения и неуверенность. Отсюда не было видно никаких существенных различий между прошлым и настоящим, оставалось только главное — сам Баки, живой и настоящий. С остальным они справятся.

Километры и минуты тянулись чудовищно медленно. Им действительно почти удалось уложиться в сутки, в Ваканде сейчас едва поднималось солнце, а на месте они будут приблизительно через час. Можно даже попытаться поспать, если мечущиеся в голове мысли позволят хотя бы закрыть глаза.


	7. Chapter 7

Конечно, Баки ждал его. Стоял у лестницы, неотрывно глядя на Стива — наверное, кому-то могло стать неуютно от этого взгляда, но Стив помнил его. Пристальный, изучающий, как всякий раз, когда он слишком поздно возвращался домой, ввязавшись в очередное причинение справедливости, или когда их отправляли на раздельные задания в войну… Ищущий признаки ранений и медленно, неуверенно смягчающийся при приближении наконец распрощавшегося с командой Стива.

— Ты в порядке? — Баки подался навстречу, словно точно так же не мог терпеть и ждать.

— В полном, — тело лучше головы помнило, каково это — подойти и обнять сразу же, без сомнений прижать к себе, чувствуя, как Баки утыкается в шею и расслабляется.

— Как все прошло? — он даже голову не поднял, легонько касаясь губами кожи над расстегнутым воротом, и Стиву пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем ответить.

— Даже проще, чем я думал. Вытащили всех, смылись до того, как прилетели истребители. Нас никто не видел.

— А где… твои?

— Никто сюда не захотел, — хмыкнул Стив. — Да и Т’Чалла не горел желанием предоставлять убежище такой толпе… Но главное, у них есть дела и без нас.

Баки кивнул, потершись носом о шею. По телу мгновенно разбежались мурашки, Стив понадеялся, что вздрогнул не слишком заметно, и в этот момент Баки поднял голову, заглядывая в лицо поблескивающими глазами.

— Стив, я могу… попросить тебя кое о чем?

— О чем угодно, Баки, конечно, можешь, — Стив ощутил, что внутри будто все похолодело в ожидании худшего. Баки хочет отправиться в криосон уже сегодня?..

— Поцелуй меня, — в последний момент Баки отвел взгляд и не увидел, как Стив на мгновение закрыл глаза.

Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Стив не позволил — аккуратно взял за подбородок, повернул к себе, на мгновение утонув в расширенных зрачках, и коснулся сухих губ, все еще не до конца уверенный в своих действиях. А вот Баки, кажется, был уверен — требовательно сгреб за затылок, не позволяя даже попытаться отстраниться, приоткрыл рот, дотрагиваясь языком, безмолвно прося продолжать…

Где-то на границе сознания всплыла мысль о том, что они все еще на вертолетной площадке, на них наверняка смотрят, а еще здесь чертовски неуютно из-за ветра. Не разжимая рук, Стив толкнул Баки назад, к лифту, получив недовольный укус за прерванный поцелуй.

В кабине Баки прижал его к стене, удерживая даже одной рукой, снова впился в губы, и это уже совсем не выглядело вопросом — только утверждением, заявлением своих прав. Он втиснул колено между бедер, прижимаясь сам, и ухмыльнулся в ответ на тихий стон.

— Я так скучал, Стив… — и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова поцеловал, нетерпеливо и требовательно, наваливаясь всем телом на совершенно поплывшего Стива.

Внизу, на парковке, не было никого кроме них, но Стив все равно взял себя в руки и потянул Баки к мотоциклу.

— Как ты вообще умудрился на нем приехать, разве на машине не проще? — хрипловато спросил он, поправляя джинсы и садясь на байк.

Баки прижался к спине, тесно обхватив под грудью, и хмыкнул:

— Очень хотелось проветриться… Охладиться, может быть, — приподнявшись, он прихватил губами ухо Стива. — Поехали, Стиви, или я за себя не отвечаю.

Это были самые долгие двадцать минут поездки, потому что уже через пару километров Баки заскучал и прижался еще крепче. От ощущения упирающегося в задницу стояка Стив жалобно вздохнул, стараясь не шевелиться лишний раз, а когда лениво поглаживавшая живот рука переместилась ниже, забираясь под куртку и футболку, и вовсе всерьез задумался над идеей свернуть в ближайшие кусты.

— Баки, что ты делаешь… — сквозь зубы просипел Стив, чувствуя, как пальцы обводят каждый мускул напряженного живота.

— Глажу тебя, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Баки, прижимая ладонь под пупком. — Не отвлекайся, а то в аварию попадем…

Стив сдавленно всхлипнул и попытался переключить все внимание на дорогу, но Баки, конечно, не собирался отставать. Горячо, прерывисто дыша в затылок, он медленно пробрался рукой к груди, касаясь сосков, обвел по очереди, слегка сжимая.

— Блядь, Бак… — Стив едва не застонал, но сдержался, стараясь дышать размеренно.

— Мне прекратить? — с усмешкой уточнил Баки.

Рука остановилась, но от этого стало только хуже.

— Нет, — сглотнув, отозвался Стив.

Баки потерся щекой о затылок и снова спустился к животу, пробегаясь пальцами прямо над ремнем. Стив подумал, что такими темпами кончит еще до того, как они приедут, и чуть не пропустил нужный поворот.

У дома никого не было. Заглушив мотор, Стив развернулся к Баки, обеими руками притискивая к себе, кусаче поцеловал и тут же застонал, когда горячая ладонь плавно легла ему на пах, слегка сжимая. Рывком сдернув Баки с мотоцикла, он буквально потащил его к двери, то и дело заглядывая в мутные от желания глаза и осознавая, что сам выглядит не лучше.

Едва захлопнулась дверь в квартиру, как Баки буквально упал в его объятия, повис на шее и застонал под ухо, жадно вылизывая кожу. Стив подхватил сначала за талию, но почти сразу сдвинул ладони вниз, на ягодицы, огладил широким движением и сжал внизу, где самая чувствительная кожа. Баки подался в его ладони, выгнулся, продлевая ощущения, а сам согнул ногу в колене, протискивая ее между бедер и прижимаясь к паху, и довольно застонал в ответ на судорожный выдох и ощущение каменно-твердого члена под мягкой тканью. Успевший шагнуть к стене Стив прижался спиной к прохладной поверхности, неосознанно притираясь к бедру и шире разводя ноги.

Мыслей уже не было никаких, только выжигающее разум желание, наконец получившее выход. Баки отстранился, убрал ногу и скользнул ладонью по животу, молниеносно расстегивая ширинку и забираясь ладонью сразу под белье, обхватил член, и Стив даже успел смутиться тому, каким влажным он оказался — пальцы Баки оплели головку и легко скользнули вниз. Стив вскрикнул, не выдерживая полузабытых ощущений, прикусил губы, чувствуя, что спустит прямо сейчас, рывком стянул с Баки штаны вместе с бельем и сжал его член, зеркально повторяя движения. Баки застонал громче и впился зубами в шею, судорожно толкнувшись в руку, но Стив свободной рукой поднял его лицо за подбородок и поцеловал в губы, глубоко и жадно, ни на мгновение не останавливая движения руки. Баки прижался бедрами и оттолкнул руку Стива, сжимая оба члена сразу, с каждым движением картинка перед глазами выгорала, превращаясь в белое ничто, пока Стив не кончил — резко и ослепительно ярко, лишь краем сознания уловив судорожный всхлип и такое же резкое движение Баки.

В себя Стив пришел не сразу — под веками все еще метались вспышки света, когда он услышал тихий, мягкий смех прильнувшего к нему Баки.

— Стиви, — улыбаясь, он потерся носом о щеку и поцеловал. — Ого, ты колючий. Я уж думал, ты совсем перестал…

Не дав закончить фразу, Стив повернул голову и приник к его губам, расслабленно и почти невинно поцеловал, сомкнув на талии чуть подрагивающие руки.

— Отпустишь меня в душ, Бак?

— Одного — нет, — он ухмыльнулся, чуть отстранившись, но продолжая придерживать Стива за бедро. — После всего… — он мотнул головой, — ну, эти сутки могут претендовать на звание самых долгих. В этой жизни уж точно.

Стив не нашел, что ответить, и только кивнул. Подтянув штаны, он подхватил с пола смятую одежду — когда только успели снять? — и потянул Баки за собой, в ванной тут же избавляясь от брюк и забираясь в душевую кабину.

Стив успел разобраться с управлением кабины как раз тогда, когда Баки залез следом и прижался к его спине. Оба тут же оказались под хлынувшим потоком воды, фыркающие и отплевывающиеся.  
Кое-как справившись с душевой, они быстро вымылись, почти не отвлекаясь друг на друга. Только когда вода была выключена, Баки снова потянулся к Стиву, обнял за талию, языком снимая с губ прохладные капли воды.

— Мы идем в спальню, — твердо объявил Стив, но Баки даже не нужно было опускать глаза, чтобы понять, что его тело считает иначе. Потершись бедром о твердый член, Баки улыбнулся и чмокнул Стива в нос.

— Ты прав, там действительно удобнее, — прихватив с полки флакон масла, он вылез из кабины и принялся вытираться, краем глаза непрерывно наблюдая за Стивом. Тот с невесть откуда вернувшимся смущением закутался в полотенце и теперь ждал Баки, делая вид, что намотанная на бедрах ткань совершенно не топорщится.

Отступить из ванной Баки ему не дал — поймал за руку и сразу потянул за полотенце, роняя его на пол. Провел ладонью по ребрам, но член не тронул, вместо этого скользнул рукой назад, мягко сжимая задницу, и заглянул Стиву в глаза. Тот закусил губу, словно борясь с собой, но в следующее мгновение схватил руку Баки и прижал сильнее, сдвинув к ложбинке между ягодиц.

Оказавшись в спальне, Баки прижался к Стиву, словно медля, припал к шее, покрывая кожу поцелуями, а когда Стив потянул его на постель, спросил, отводя глаза:

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Ты ведь не обязан…

— Баки, если ты еще раз ляпнешь подобную чушь, я тебя тресну, — Стив привлек его к себе и зашептал на ухо. — Я хочу. И ты знаешь, насколько, потому что хочешь не меньше, — он развернулся и прижался задницей к члену, вздрогнув от прикосновения горячего ствола.

— Я сейчас сильнее всего жалею об отсутствии руки, — уже уложив Стива на живот и гладя скользкими пальцами ложбинку, пожаловался Баки.

Стив кивнул, отставив зад повыше:

— Уверен, ты справишься… — прервался, едва палец толкнулся внутрь, и вжался в подушку, борясь с неприятными ощущениями. Баки прижался губами к лопатке, отвлекая от боли, вошел до упора и остановился, слегка проворачивая палец.

— Уверен, ты справишься… — резко выдохнул, усилием воли заставляя себя расслабиться еще сильнее. Тело, казалось, само вспоминало, как это делается, почти не сопротивляясь. Мягкий шепот Баки над ухом, успокаивающий, совсем как в юности, и вовсе стирал всякие границы. А когда его палец прикоснулся к простате, хлынувшая по телу дрожь смыла последние неприятные ощущения. Тягучие, медленные толчки оставляли только обжигающий жар внизу живота, Стив выгибался и тихо стонал, отзываясь на каждое движение. Второй палец заставил его вновь уткнуться в подушку, но уже через несколько толчков Стив понял, что сам двигается навстречу руке под одобрительный стон вылизывающего его спину Баки. И это было так… правильно? Куда правильнее, чем по кругу бегающие мысли о проблемах, беспокойство и сожаления вперемешку со страхом…

Баки поднялся и встал на колени позади, ощущение жара его тела выбило из головы все связные мысли. Стив почти готов был просить о продолжении, но Баки вдруг наклонился и мягко, трепетно поцеловал спину чуть выше ягодиц, а затем толкнул в бок, прося перевернуться на спину.  
Подчинившись, Стив оказался лицом к лицу с нависшим над ним Баки, не удержавшись, обвел взглядом напряженное тело и истекающий смазкой член напротив собственного. Раздвинул ноги шире, прижимаясь к подставленной ладони и позволяя удерживать себя под бедрами, подумал, что Баки, наверное, не слишком удобно без левой руки, но и эта мысль сгорела, едва головка члена прижалась к его входу.

— Ба-ак… — выдохнул он, изгибаясь и принимая его в себя, не давая медлить и сразу насаживаясь до конца. Баки вздрогнул, но без опоры все же отпустил руку, которой придерживал его, попытавшись удержаться. Стив притянул его к себе обеими руками, разводя бедра, обхватил задницу, побуждая двигаться.

— Извини, я не очень в форме, — приподнявшись на локте, виновато пробормотал Баки, но Стив возмущенно рыкнул в ответ и впился в губы, подаваясь навстречу медленным, осторожным толчкам.

— Нашел, на что… обращать внимание… а-ах… — Стив под ним вжался в постель, поднимая бедра выше, так, что член при каждом движении проходился по простате, и вскрикнул, когда Баки протиснул руку между животами и обхватил его член.

— Стиви, я… господи, я так давно мечтал об этом, о тебе, — Баки говорил невнятно, перемежая слова с жадным вылизыванием шеи. — Не мог не думать… — он запнулся и хрипло застонал, сильнее вжимаясь в задницу Стива, скользя перемазанной смазкой ладонью по его члену и ловя губами каждый судорожный вздох.

Этот оргазм совсем другой — мягкий, будто накативший изнутри и патокой растекшийся по телам, сплавляющий их воедино, так, что неясно, кто дошел до пика первым и утянул за собой другого, содрогаясь в сладких судорогах. Еще не придя в себя, оба потянулись за поцелуем, игнорируя обостренную чувствительность и находя в ней изощренное наслаждение.

Стив не сразу расслабил сведенные на талии Баки ноги, позволяя ему выскользнуть из тела, но не отпустил от себя, покрывая разгоряченные щеки легкими поцелуями. Баки расслабленно улыбался и охотно отвечал на прикосновения, то и дело целуя Стива в губы, и это снова было похоже на сон… но упорно оставалось реальностью.

— Стив… Знаешь, когда я вспомнил, что между нами было, это оказалось так… неловко, — Баки смущенно отвел глаза, укладывая голову Стиву на грудь. — Словно я заглянул в жизнь другого человека… в твою жизнь. И по несколько раз за ночь просыпался со стояком и полной головой картинок.

Стив фыркнул и шлепнул его по плечу, покраснев.

— Я и не сомневался, — он закусил губу, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть еще сильнее, и продолжил, будто решившись. — Я тоже… То есть, я не забывал, просто пытался заставить себя не вспоминать. А потом оказалось, что ты жив… и я перестал справляться с собой. Это ужасно, потому что мне удалось выяснить, что с тобой произошло, и все равно не мог не думать о… Иногда казалось, что все мои воспоминания о тебе связаны с сексом.

Хмыкнув, Баки потерся щекой о грудь.

— Ну, временами так оно и было… Помнишь лагерь?

— О-о-о, нет, не напоминай, пожалуйста, — Стив подтащил к лицу подушку и прижал к лицу.  
— Вот и я помню, — продолжил Баки, словно не замечая реакции Стива. — Первый раз надолго остаться вне дома, без родителей… Почти как сейчас.

— Там были вожатые.

— А здесь нет, видишь, как удачно? — хрипловато отозвался Баки, касаясь губами соска и заставляя Стива шипяще вздохнуть, но тут же остановился, с ухмылкой поднимая голову. — Стив, тебе же нужно отдохнуть…

— Нужно, — согласился Стив, толкая Баки в грудь и укладывая на спину, — но попозже… — он решительно провел пальцами по вновь твердеющему члену Баки. Тот только застонал в ответ, притягивая Стива за затылок для поцелуя и толкаясь в ладонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор не посмотрит "Пантеру" до 22, так как живет в России, и, скорее всего, так и не успеет выложить все написанное до этой даты. Приношу свои извинения за проеб, обстоятельства сильнее меня :(


	8. Chapter 8

Стив проснулся первым. Взглянул на часы — прошло всего шесть часов с тех пор, как он последний раз проверял время, где-то между третьим и пятым оргазмом, но сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда отдохнувшим. С трудом заставив себя оторвать взгляд от циферблата, Стив медленно, словно боясь обмануться, повернулся к другой половине смятой постели.

Баки еще спал — безмятежно, без единого кошмара, бесстыдно разметавшись по кровати. Даже не пытаясь бороться с собой сейчас, Стив неторопливо облизал его тело взглядом, целиком, от поджатых пальцев на ногах до закинутой за голову руки, ухмыляясь мгновенной реакции собственного тела.

Наклонившись, Стив осторожно, боясь разбудить, коснулся губами плеча, втянул запах его кожи, смешанный с тонкой ноткой металла, и зажмурился. Это Баки, и Стив вновь может касаться его, целовать, трогать… везде, и, казалось, теперь все его мысли будут сводиться к одному. Как в тридцатые, когда они впервые открылись друг другу… но для пубертатных подростков подобное поведение куда приличнее, если такое слово вообще допустимо.

Так и не решившись тревожить безмятежно сопящего Баки, Стив встал, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, вытащил из шкафа чистую одежду и ушел в дальнюю ванную, а потом на кухню. Отыскав мягкий сыр в холодильнике, он собрал себе пару бутербродов, налил кофе и вышел на балкон.

Тропические сумерки стремительно опускались на город, и Стив заворожено следил за отблеском солнца на едва видной отсюда гигантской статуе Черной Пантеры. В воздухе стоял пряный запах каких-то растений, смутно напоминающий о дорогущем чае, который как-то раз ему подарила Нат. Впрочем, вспомнить, из какой страны тот чай был привезен, точно не удалось бы, да и не мог он быть из Ваканды…

Умиротворяющий безлюдный пейзаж вселял уверенность в том, что все действительно может быть нормально. Стив успел мельком ознакомиться с вакандской техникой — чего стоил только самолет да крохотное устройство, за несколько секунд расправившееся с электронной защитой «Рафта». Отчего-то он был уверен, что многие технологии здесь дадут фору даже изобретениям Тони. Поразительно, как настолько закрытое государство смогло достичь таких высот, но все еще менее поразительно, чем то, что их с Баки вообще пустили сюда. Разумеется, государственными шпионами они оказаться не могли, но все же Стив понимал, каким сложным это решение было для Т’Чаллы.

Над изумрудно-синеватым вечерним лесом неторопливо поднималась луна. Серп полумесяца здесь отличался от привычного глазу в Штатах, добавляя и без того чуждому пейзажу еще больше таинственности и подсвечивая редкие облака тусклым серебристым светом. С ближайшего дерева донесся пронзительный птичий крик, тут же сменившийся чередой более мелодичных звуков, птице отозвался другой голос, потом третий и четвертый… Но это продолжалось недолго, после переклички их голоса смолкли, а с деревьев то тут, то там начали срываться бесшумные черные тени, растворяясь во тьме.

Стив вздохнул, пожалев об отсутствии красок, но через несколько минут созерцания вспомнил, что видел в гостиной блокнот для записей. Заглянув по дороге в спальню — — Баки, не просыпаясь, перевернулся на живот, и Стив не решился подходить, хоть пальцы и немели от желания прикоснуться, — он вернулся на балкон со стулом и блокнотом, с карандашом, по детской привычке устроив его за ухом.

Только сделав первый штрих, Стив понял, что не рисовал уже чертовски долго. Не было времени за всеми этими поисками, метаниями по стране и соседним государствам, спонтанным ночным розыском следов в интернете до утра, когда он практически жалел о рухнувшей отслеживающей системе S.H.I.E.L.D. А сейчас держать в руках карандаш, быстрыми движениями нанося контуры будущего пейзажа, было самым естественным делом, руки будто бы не успели отвыкнуть от такой тонкой работы.

В памяти сами собой всплывали стены их старой квартиры, увешанные разного размера листками — против воли вечно недовольного своими рисунками Стива. Некоторые Баки даже не гнушался возвращать из мусора, игнорируя возмущения автора, и смеялся, что потом сделает на них состояние. Однажды, убираясь, Стив нашел в одном из шкафов пачку своих совсем детских рисунков, которые Баки выпрашивал у него ещё в школьные годы. Наверное, он будет рад узнать, что Стив все еще рисует.

 

Ночь, наверняка непроглядная для обычных глаз даже в свете редких фонарей, давно уже опустилась на тропики, а Стив все сидел над рисунком, с помощью пары простых карандашей пытаясь передать переливы лунного света в листве. И, конечно, не заметил появления Баки, который бесшумно встал в в балконном проеме и привалился плечом к косяку, наблюдая за работой.

Баки простоял так не меньше десятка минут, боясь помешать Стиву и так и не придумав, как аккуратно обратить на себя внимание. В прошлом тот мог настолько уходить в рисование, что буквально подпрыгивал от внезапного вторжения в личное пространство, быстро отучив Баки бесцеремонно заглядывать в бесконечные альбомы.  
Решив отложить поиск решения на следующий раз, Баки так же тихо ушел на кухню. Мысль о том, что не бросил рисовать, почему-то наполняла сердце искрящейся радостью. Впрочем, он сейчас реагировал так на что угодно, ощущая себя неприлично счастливым. Решив пока довольствоваться созерцательной ролью, Баки закопался в холодильник, но в итоге с грохотом уронил чудом не разбившуюся тарелку.

— Бак, ты в порядке? — влетевший на кухню Стив выглядел таким взъерошенным, будто последний час не рисовал, а лежал в окопе. Не выдержав этого зрелища, Баки прыснул со смеху, поднимая злополучную посудину.

— Нет, меня пыталась убить тарелка… — он подошел и виновато ткнулся смущенному собственным поведением Стиву в плечо. — Прости, я не хотел мешать, случайно вышло… А что ты рисуешь?

Стив рассмеялся и ласково поцеловал его в висок, обнимая.

— Просто вид из окна… Оказывается, там даже Пантеру видно.

Баки воодушевленно кивнул:

— Да, я видел. Надо будет как-нибудь до нее доехать, посмотреть вблизи, — он расплылся в улыбке, и Стив кивнул, соглашаясь, а Баки внезапно продолжил, чуть склонив голову. — Может, сейчас?

Не найдя ни одного аргумента против этой идеи, да и не слишком пытаясь, Стив решительно отпихнул Баки от себя.

— Хорошо, но сначала ты поешь.

 

Размеры статуи, и без того колоссальные, снизу просто поражали воображение. Машина осталась далеко внизу, да и после автоматического подъемника пришлось какое-то время карабкаться, но это зрелище стоило каждого преодоленного метра.

Баки неуверенно положил руку на источающий холод отполированный гранит, составлявший переднюю лапу Пантеры. Иссиня-черный камень словно искрился в глубине, не то отражая бесчисленные звезды, не то обладая неизвестными свойствами. Стив не удивился бы, скажи ему кто-то, что это действительно так. Ваканда была полна чудес, очень неохотно открывающихся чужакам. Чудес, в основном, технологических, даже в немногих открытых для них местах ощущалась бесконечная самобытность и глубокая индивидуальность всей страны, самой по себе казавшейся волшебством. И ее хранитель завораживал не меньше.

Присев на один из камней, Стив сделал несколько быстрых набросков этого места, надеясь, что найдет момент полноценно зарисовать позже. Баки все это время зачарованно бродил рядом, то возвращаясь к статуе, то глядя на неё издали, то подходя к Стиву и касаясь его плеча, словно извиняясь за свое отсутствие.

— Интересно, сколько ей лет? — Баки все же сел рядом, украдкой заглядывая в блокнот. — Кажется, что совсем недавняя, но я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что ей тысяча лет, — он хмыкнул. — Магия какая-то.

Стив поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся, кивая, находя в его словах собственные мысли и ощущения. Положил ладонь на затылок, пропуская между пальцами длинные волосы, привлек к себе и поцеловал. И испуганно замер от внезапно накатившего иррационального страха, мелькнувшей мысли о том, что, возможно, делать подобное возле статуи запрещено… При всей практичности и отсутствии веры в высшие сущности, потеря уважения со стороны того, кому поклонялись жители Ваканды, казалась в корне неправильным.

Но Баки даже не подумал прерываться, а теплый ветер ласково ерошил волосы, что сомнения ушли так же быстро, как появились, сменившись покоем и нежностью. Стив сам не заметил, как Баки оказался у него на коленях, и вообще не знал, сколько они провели времени, целуясь под звездами чужой далекой страны. Огромная черная кошка благосклонно поглядывала на них сверху, словно оберегая.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отсюда и до самой концовки история теряет единую нить повествования, превращаясь в обрывочные зарисовки происходящего. Нет большого смысла пытаться связать между собой ситуации, происходящие с ними, и навязчиво пытаться описать разговоры, потому что результат всем, включая их, известен, и бороться с ним, к сожалению, бесполезно. Жизнь продолжается, но в том виде, в каком есть сейчас, она конечна.  
> Эта часть может (и, скорее всего, будет) дополняться, когда я посмотрю «Пантеру». Вряд ли Ваканда так просто меня отпустит, а с визуализацией идеи приходят намного быстрее.  
> И да, кроссовер добавил, потому что могу.

Наутро Баки разбудил мелодичный сигнал вызова. Доселе молчавшая панель на стене оказалась переговорным устройством, из которого на едва выползшего из-под теплого одеяла Баки хлынул поток явно слишком быстрой речи. Пока он пытался сообразить, кто и о чем пытается с ним поговорить, из кухни выглянул не менее удивлённый Стив, опершись плечом на дверной косяк.

Едва из монолога удалось вычленить адрес и время, Баки, наконец, сообразил, в чем дело, попрощался и нажал отбой.

— Сестра Т’Чаллы, Шури, — Баки виновато улыбнулся по-прежнему вопросительно смотрящему на него Стиву. — Хочет встретиться со мной и обговорить какие-то детали касательно сборки криокамеры, — он сам не заметил, как под конец предложения понизил голос почти до шепота, прервался и посмотрел в глаза, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком жалко. — Съездишь со мной?

Стив кивнул, мгновенно оказываясь рядом и обнимая его. Чертово решение, бывшее — и остающееся, — правильным и единственным, в то же время стало кошмаром для обоих. Баки неосознанно потянулся к его губам, всеми силами стараясь изгнать из головы страшные образы, вжался в широкую грудь, позволяя Стиву почти удерживать себя на весу. Стив ответил охотно и торопливо, словно терзаемый теми же мыслями, и Баки прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь поцелую. Набатом бьющий в голове инстинкт сбежать и спрятаться, прихватив с собой и Стива, потихоньку сходил на нет, позволяя дышать ровнее.

— Баки, — Стив положил ладони ему на плечи, будто не замечая металла под пальцами, и посмотрел в глаза, — то, о чем я сейчас спрошу, тебе, скорее всего, не понравится. Но нам… мне нужно знать.

— Что угодно, Стив, — он смотрел твердо, не пытаясь отвести взгляд.

— Я не хотел начинать день так, но раз нужно ехать, значит, это может пригодиться, — Стив запнулся и выдохнул, а потом за руку привел Баки в гостиную и усадил на диван, садясь рядом. На столик между ними легла тонкая потрепанная книжка в переплете из красной кожи с тисненой черным звездой.

Баки хрипло вздохнул, прекрасно зная, что именно видит перед собой.

— Он был у Земо. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что со всей этой шумихой его уничтожили.

— Возможно, так было бы лучше, — Стив выглядел виноватым, но по-прежнему решительным, и Баки мысленно поблагодарил его за это. — Но я хочу надеяться, что с помощью этой вещи тебе можно как-то помочь.

— Это вряд ли, — Баки невесело хмыкнул и одним пальцем подвинул к себе блокнот, словно тот мог в любую секунду обернуться ядовитой змеей и напасть. — Насколько я знаю, там только код, несколько схем оборудования и журнал активаций Зимнего Солдата.

— Я плохо знаю русский… Почти не знаю, если честно, но, думаю, здесь это не проблема. Я разобрал там несколько записей, похожих на дневник, может, что-то есть среди них… Бак. Ты позволишь передать этот блокнот людям Т’Чаллы?

Проклятая книжонка на столе притягивала взгляд, заставляя фокусироваться только на ней. Первым порывом было схватить ее и сжечь прямо здесь, развеяв пепел из окна, но Баки смог с собой справиться. В этих словах, конечно же, была истина, но мысль о том, что блокнот окажется в руках у посторонних людей — а посторонними оставались все, за исключением самого Стива, — наполняла сердце звериным, инстинктивным ужасом. Вид блокнота настолько прочно впечатался в подсознание и связанные с этим смутные воспоминания, что ассоциировать его с помощью никак не удавалось.

Не сразу, но Баки все же кивнул, решительно переведя взгляд на Стива:

— Я должен довериться им во всем. Тут даже нет выбора.

— Мы все еще можем его уничтожить, — качнул головой Стив, но теперь Баки был готов спорить с ним.

— Если ты говоришь правду, и есть хоть какой-то шанс… Я готов сам взяться за перевод записей.

— Нет! — Стив, кажется, вздрогнул от своего повышенного тона. — Бак, нет, это точно плохая идея. У Т’Чаллы наверняка есть переводчики с любого языка.

Баки упрямо свел брови:

— Зачем звать кого-то еще, если я хорошо помню русский?

— Нет, Баки. Я не могу позволить тебе читать… то, что может быть там описано. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова возвращался к этому, даже таким образом, — Стив взял его руку и сжал, и Баки сам в следующую секунду прижался к нему. — Прости, что вообще пришлось тебе его показывать. Могу только представить, как это для тебя тяжело.

— Я в порядке, Стив. Мы оба знаем, что легко и не будет. Но лучше использовать все имеющиеся возможности.

 

Шури, оказавшаяся смешливым подростком, стала настоящим открытием для обоих. Живая и бойкая, она засыпала Стива и Баки кучей вопросов, попутно успев с цоканьем порыться в остатках протеза у Баки и бегло пролистать все же переданный ей блокнот. Нельзя было сразу сказать, понимала ли она, что там написано, но, по-видимому, некоторые схемы были достаточно наглядными, чтобы вызвать у нее восхищенный вздох. Заверив, что переводчики у них есть, Шури все же выпроводила Стива из зала, пообещав позвать сразу же после окончания психологического теста, но вместо этого долго и подробно выспрашивала обо всем, что Баки помнил из связанного с заморозкой. Ощущения были двойственные — с одной стороны, Шури умудрялась строить беседу так, что технические вопросы вроде рабочей температуры криокамеры действительно оставались рабочими, а с другой он все равно чувствовал себя неуютно, то и дело инстинктивно начиная оглядываться в поисках Стива. Шури, кажется, замечала эти взгляды и несколько раз отмечала что-то у себя в планшете, но расспросы не прекратила.

К сожалению, действительно по делу Баки мог сказать очень мало. В прошлом никто не посвящал Зимнего Солдата в технические тонкости, а случайные обрывки информации вроде марки хладагента, которые могли остаться в памяти, оказались безвозвратно стерты. В другое время Баки порадовался бы этому, но сейчас, судя по помрачневшему лицу Шури, ситуация сильно осложнялась.

Когда она, наконец, прервалась и отправила своего помощника за Стивом, Баки не удержался от облегченного вздоха. Впрочем, сразу подойти к нему Стиву не дали — Шури отвела его в сторону и что-то долго говорила, показывая свои записи. Стив кивал, то и дело бросая обеспокоенные взгляды на Баки, но тот уже чувствовал себя таким измотанным, что даже не пытался прислушиваться к разговору.

— Бак, — кажется, он успел задремать, и теперь сонно хлопал глазами, глядя на стоящего рядом Стива. — Пойдем домой?

Шури пообещала написать, если в блокноте найдется что-то полезное. Впрочем, она заверила Баки в том, что сроки остаются в силе, и даже предлагала посмотреть на почти завершенный каркас криокамеры, но он отказался, неосознанно вцепившись в руку Стива. Договорившись встретиться через пару дней, Шури, наконец, их отпустила, напоследок беспечно помахав блокнотом.

— Вот ведь подростки пошли, — оказавшись на улице, не удержался от смешка Стив. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что у них с Тони нашлись бы темы для разговора.


	10. Chapter 10

_Торопиться некуда, и пальцы Баки медленно скользят внутри Стива, растягивая круговыми движениями. Каждый раз, когда Баки нажимает на простату, Стив вздрагивает и тихо стонет, но не торопит, не меньше него наслаждаясь этой пыткой. Но едва Баки проталкивает третий палец, Стив все же пытается потереться членом о простынь, и в наказание пальцы выскальзывают из тела, оставляя невыносимую пустоту._  
  
_— Бааак… — жалобно тянет Стив, отставляя задницу выше. — Я больше не буду…_  
  
_Баки нежно целует его чуть выше поясницы и снова входит тремя пальцами, прохладными от нового слоя смазки. Стив стонет, едва они поворачиваются внутри._  
  
_Уверившись, что боли нет, Баки ускоряет движения, по-прежнему не позволяя ему шевелиться. Входит до самых костяшек, сгибая пальцы внутри и проводя по простате и слыша хриплое учащающееся дыхание, но все еще медля._  
  
_— Стиви, — он говорит тихо, и до перевозбужденного, растраханного Стива не сразу доходит, что его зовут. Он чуть поворачивает голову, давая понять, что услышал, — А ты сможешь кончить вот так? Только от моих пальцев? Мне нравится, как ты сжимаешься и дрожишь…_  
  
_Стив прерывисто стонет и выгибается сильнее, почти скулит, подаваясь на руку. Ему, наверное, тоже интересно, но затуманивающее разум желание кончить куда сильнее любопытства. Баки проталкивает пальцы как можно глубже и мелкими движениями трет простату, и Стив в ответ совсем уж пошло кричит его имя, приоткрывая влажные искусанные губы, сжимаясь и пульсируя внутри, балансирующий на самой грани. Баки не сразу находит в себе силы прекратить и убирает пальцы, когда Стив уже почти выгибается, сотрясаясь от близкого оргазма, и размашисто трахает его пальцами так быстро, как только может. Теперь хватает всего нескольких движений — и Стив воюще стонет, обессиленно падает на постель, изливаясь и стискивая в себе его пальцы._  
  
_Убрав руку, Баки обхватывает собственный истекающий смазкой член, но тут же получает удар по руке и измученный стон, с которым Стив поднимает задницу._  
  
_— В меня, — хрипло шепчет он не принимающим возражения тоном. — Давай же, Бак…_  
  
_Спорить со Стивом кажется кощунством. Баки перекидывает ногу через его бедра и входит одним движением, вталкивается на всю длину сразу в еще подрагивающую горячую задницу, и кончает спустя пару толчков, впиваясь зубами в шею Стива. Тот только тихо стонет, прижимаясь сильнее._  
        
        
      — Я ведь чуть не прекратил искать тебя… — минут двадцать спустя тихо произносит Стив. — Почти решил, что ты не хочешь меня видеть. Почти убедил себя в том, что смогу с этим жить…  
        
      До этого лежавший на спине, Баки перевернулся на бок и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
        
      — А я не был уверен, что ты меня ищешь. Надеялся, что нет… и что тебе не придется возиться с тем, кем я стал. Знал, что меня рано или поздно догонят и попытаются использовать, или вернуть, или сделать что-то еще. Если бы в этот момент ты был рядом, и вернулся Зимний…  
        
      — Придурок. Я был согласен даже, чтобы Зимний снова попытался меня убить… Никогда окна в квартире не закрывал.  
        
      — Надеюсь, спал хотя бы не под ними? — нервно рыкнул Баки, наваливаясь на Стива грудью. — Не смей так говорить, слышишь? Я больше никогда не позволю…  
        
      — Я не сомневаюсь, Бак, — Стив мягко приложил палец к его губам. — Я просто понял… что все еще не знаю, как жить в мире, в котором тебя нет, — он пожал плечами.  
        
      — Но ты ведь…  
        
      — Что? — Стив грустно улыбнулся, не пытаясь освободиться из-под теплой тяжести лежащего на нем Баки. — Если ты о прошедшей с моего «возвращения» паре лет… Жираф на Южном полюсе и то смотрелся бы уместнее. Это знали все, не только я. Поэтому я еще сильнее мечтал тебя найти… мне хотя бы пытались помочь адаптироваться, — Стив мягко провел ладонями по его спине, обнимая. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты был один. Даже если… — он чуть покраснел, указывая взглядом на разворошенную постель, — всего этого бы не было, я просто обязан был тебе помочь. Даже реши ты потом уйти.  
        
      Баки отрицательно качнул головой и судорожно ткнулся в шею, глубоко вздохнул, словно убеждаясь в реальности происходящего. От горячего дыхания по коже снова побежали сладкие мурашки, спускаясь вниз.  
        
      — Я рад, что ты меня нашел. Я хотел этого… прятался, убегал, но все равно, кажется, в глубине души надеялся, что ты отыщешь меня. И боялся тоже, потому что за мной шла Гидра и они могли задеть тебя…  
        
      Стив нахмурился и хотел что-то сказать, но Баки, словно почувствовав это, прижался губами к шее и чуть коснулся языком, прерывая возражения.  
        
      — Бак, просто… Пообещай мне: что бы ни случилось, ты не будешь прятаться от меня. Под любыми предлогами, — Стив выпутался из объятий, заглядывая в глаза упавшему на подушки Баки. — Просто не будешь и все. Даже если нам придется скрываться по одиночке, если вернется кто-то вроде Земо, да и вообще — все, что угодно… Позволь мне быть на твоей стороне, хорошо?  
        
      Очень грустно улыбнувшись, Баки медленно кивнул:  
        
      — Ты все же не дашь мне спокойно пожить, да?  
        
      — Ни за что! Я с тобой до конца, забыл? — Стив притянул его к себе за левое плечо, задумчиво проводя пальцем по бугрящемуся шрамами стыку плоти и металла. Баки рефлекторно стряхнул руку, но все равно прижался к груди.  
        
      — Неприятно? — Стив скользнул ладонью по лопаткам, не пытаясь повторить прикосновение, но Баки качнул головой.  
        
      — Нет, просто… Ужасно выглядит, — пробормотал он, не поднимая головы.  
        
      — Ба-ак, — протянул Стив, обнимая его крепче и баюкая в руках. — Не говори так, пожалуйста. Эти шрамы… Все, что оставило на тебе отпечаток, было кошмаром, но ты не должен стыдиться, или прятаться, или… — он слегка дотрагивался до твердых пластин, уже не встречая сопротивления и постепенно смелея. Металл под пальцами был теплым, почти как кожа, и очень гладким, не считая стыков между деталями.  
        
      — Я ничего не чувствую, — ровным голосом произнес Баки, но почти сразу добавил, потершись щекой о шею, — раньше там была чувствительность, но, когда руку оторвало… Сначала меня перегрузило сигналами неисправности, — он тихо хмыкнул. — Никому не пожелаю, ощущение такое, будто непрерывно током бьют.  
        
      — Тебе было больно? — сердце Стива тоскливо екнуло. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Баки мог испытывать физическую боль от потери протеза.  
        
      — Нет, — Баки решительно тряхнул головой. — Не боль, просто сигнал о том, что что-то не в порядке… Помнишь, я просил тебя помочь в самолете? Это был как раз узел передачи тактильных ощущений, чтобы не дергал постоянно, — Баки улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за подробности. — В общем, теперь оставшаяся часть тоже ничего не ощущает.  
        
      — Хочешь сказать, металлическая рука чувствовала так же, как настоящая? — Стив не смог скрыть удивления, но тут же смутился своего любопытства. — Если тебе неприятно об этом говорить…  
        
      — Стиви, все в порядке, — Баки коротко поцеловал его в щеку, устраиваясь на груди удобнее и теперь словно не замечая бережно поглаживающих шрамы пальцев. — Нет, тактильные возможности существенно снижены относительно кожи… примерно, как сквозь толстую перчатку. Но рука воспринималась нормально, не было чувства отторжения, если ты вдруг о таком подумал, — он прикрыл глаза. — На самом деле, она почти удобная… хотя настоящая все равно лучше. Но протез все равно начал сбоить, не так и жалко, — Баки тихонько фыркнул от смеха.  
        
      — Сбоить? Ты ни разу не говорил об этом, — Стив с новым приступом беспокойства прижал его к груди.  
        
      — Не было времени, — Баки вздохнул. — И я пока справлялся… просто иногда могло заклинить сустав, или проседала та же чувствительность. Шутка ли, два года почти без обслуживания, — он ухмыльнулся, заметно развеселившись от шокированного лица Стива. — Себя на верстаке особо не подлатаешь, да и не разбирался я толком, слишком сложно.  
        
      — И продолжал прятаться? — не удержавшись, выпалил Стив. — А если бы рука вообще отказала?!  
        
      — Не отказала же, — беспечно отозвался Баки, но почти сразу помрачнел. — И вообще… мне было почти все равно. А потом пришел ты и спас меня, как в сказке, — он снова уткнулся Стиву в шею.  
        
      — Спас, как же… — Стив наклонил голову и коснулся шрама губами, прикрыв глаза и готовый в любое мгновение отпрянуть, но Баки только удивленно вздохнул.  
        
      Шрамы, наоборот, были прохладнее остальной кожи, и Стив замер, вбирая новые ощущения. Он боялся, что страшные следы окажутся болезненно-горячими, но теперь этот страх ушел, уступая место невольному уважению создателям протеза. Если бы те не были причастны к больше чем полувеку пыток…  
        
      Заставив себя прервать эти мысли, Стив осторожно выбрался из-под расслабившегося Баки, уложив его на живот, и снова склонился над левым плечом, проведя губами по всей длине стыка от ключиц до подмышки.  
        
      — Все в порядке, Бак? — Стив поднял голову, заглянув в непонимающие глаза, улыбнулся и так же, как шрам, поцеловал шею, а затем затылок, медленно спускаясь поцелуями все ниже и ниже и чувствуя, что неподвижно лежавший Баки начинает отзываться на прикосновения, а потом и неприкрыто подставляться под ласку.  
        
      Они так и не сходили в душ с прошлого раза, и кожа была Баки терпко-солоноватая от пота, но Стива это совершенно не смущало. Добравшись до поясницы, он мягко провел ладонями по его заднице, давая Баки последнюю возможность как-то повлиять на происходящее, но в ответ услышал только тихий стон.  
        
      Когда Стив устроился между широко разведенных ног, оглаживая ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедер, Баки застонал совсем жалобно и просяще, выгибаясь и отставляя зад. И все же он не ожидал, что Стив, несколько раз дразнящее проведя по ложбинке пальцами, в следующее мгновение коснется там языком, заставив Баки с хриплым стоном вжаться в постель.  
        
      — Сти-ив, ты… — но Стив не узнал, как он хотел продолжить, стоило дотронуться до входа, Баки снова громко застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
        
      Баки расслабился не сразу, словно испуганный реакцией своего тела, он только замирал, не пытаясь податься навстречу, но стонал так сладко, что Стив и не думал помогать руками — медленно, но уверенно раскрыл его языком, удерживая за бедра от слишком резкой дрожи, то и дело волной проходившей по телу. Теперь Баки старался раздвинуть ноги еще шире, впуская язык Стива, и попытался сжать свой член, но снова получил по руке.  
        
      — Стиви, я сейчас… я сейчас и так кончу, — просяще протянул он срывающимся голосом. Стив мог бы ему ответить, но прерываться не хотелось, а от мелькнувшей мысли о том, каково ощущать оргазм Баки _вот так_ он едва не кончил сам. Поэтому он сам провел рукой по поджатой мошонке и обхватил основание члена, а потом пропустил головку между пальцами, скользя ладонью в такт движениям собственного языка.  
        
      Баки в таком состоянии действительно хватило только на пару движений рукой, он выгнулся и застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, изливаясь в ладонь. Пульсация мышц внутри буквально вытолкнула язык, и Стив прижался щекой к ягодице, откровенно наслаждаясь состоянием Баки и его хриплым, частым дыханием. Собственное тело тоже умоляло о разрядке, но Стив ждал, пока Баки придет в себя, считывая каждый вздох и каждое невольное движение сытого тела.  
        
      Чего он не ждал, так это того, что Баки не попытается лечь обратно на постель, а вильнет задницей, с ухмылкой оборачиваясь и глядя прямо в глаза расширенными зрачками.  
        
      — Стиви, я жду, давай же…  
        
      Спорить с ним невозможно.


	11. Chapter 11

День — время разговоров, осмотров, спонтанных прогулок и обязательных встреч с врачами, время писем от знакомых, пересланных по местной внутренней почте. Ночью обычно не до бесед, им и так удается остаться наедине гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы, и ночь остается временем секса, совместного молчания, сна в тесных, почти неудобных объятиях… и кошмаров, если что-то идет не так.

Именно по последней причине Стив сейчас сидел на диване в гостиной, обнимая судорожно сжимающего его Баки, и ненавидел себя за то, что согласился на просьбу Т’Чаллы и на полчаса ушел из квартиры, чтобы помочь с тактикой операции против радикалов из соседней Уганды. Он должен был предупредить Баки, взять с собой, может, вообще отказаться… но уж точно не оставить его одного в доме, понадеявшись, что сумеет вернуться до того, как отсутствие будет замечено.

Баки не жаловался, не ругался, ни о чем не просил, но Стив нашел его, трясущегося, уже здесь, в гостиной, и с тех пор не отпускал от себя ни на дюйм. Гладил сведенную судорогой спину, шептал на ухо какие-то успокаивающие глупости, позволяя довольно жестко сжимать себя единственной рукой — синяки с ребер все равно сойдут уже к полудню.

И Баки постепенно успокаивался, расслаблялся и мягче льнул к груди, приходя в себя и начиная ластиться под прикосновения и легкие касания губ. Это второй раз за все время, что они жили здесь, и Стив понятия не имел, в чем дело, но не решился спрашивать, только поцеловал зевающего Баки возле уха и неуверенно предложил:

— Идем в спальню? Нужно нормально лечь…

Баки кивнул, но не попытался встать, так что Стив просто подхватил его на руки, усмехнувшись удивленному вздоху.

— В жизни бы не подумал, что ты будешь носить меня на руках, — как ни в чем не бывало отметил Баки и уткнулся в шею, вздохнув. — Прости, я… не справился.

— Все нормально, Бак, ш-ш-ш, — Стив усадил его на постель и торопливо разделся, затолкал Баки под одеяло и забрался сам. — Тебе не нужно извиняться, это я… я не должен был уходить. Такого больше не повторится, обещаю, — он уткнулся во взлохмаченные волосы и сипло вздохнул.

— Хей, Стиви… — Баки поднял голову, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу, — ты ни при чем… И вообще, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, я более чем в порядке, — он хмыкнул и потерся носом о нос.

— Тебя мучили кошмары? — Стив бессильно сжал зубы, не зная, что делать со своей бесполезностью.

— Бывало иногда, — Баки отстранился и твердо посмотрел в лицо, — но гораздо важнее были не они. Мне часто снился ты, — он тепло улыбнулся. — Иногда детство, иногда военное время… или просто какие-то сны, в которых ты был рядом. Они помогали вспоминать… но были такими странными.

Он прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, а Стив боялся даже вздохнуть, чтобы не помешать. Баки почти не говорил о прошлом, но Стив все равно ловил себя на том, что очень хочет узнать, как и чем он жил все это время. Но не спрашивал, надеясь, что рано или поздно Баки захочет рассказать сам ¬¬¬— или не захочет, если решит, что так лучше.

— Я узнал, кто ты, — наконец, заговорил Баки, смущаясь, но не отводя взгляда. — Увидел твой портрет на улице в Вашингтоне… смог попасть на выставку и увидеть там тебя. И себя, — он сглотнул. — Точнее, какого-то погибшего парня, смутно на меня похожего. Тогда я узнал все, что смог, что ты тоже был заморожен и вернулся всего несколько лет назад… Это было совершенно непонятно, и я решил, что попытаюсь разобраться позже, когда смогу сбежать на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не быть найденным.

Баки вздохнул и завозился, устраиваясь на груди Стива так, чтобы не мешали остатки протеза, и только потом продолжил:

— Я очень долго не мог сопоставить того, кого смутно помнил… и сияющий образ с плакатов, — Стив в ответ хмыкнул, не зная, как реагировать. — Видимо, это значит, что ты до войны… запомнился мне лучше. Но я знаю, что видел тебя там, на кэрриере, и вытаскивал из воды… И везде был один и тот же человек, — Баки неловко пожал плечами. — Сейчас просто, а тогда я все никак не мог понять и поверить, что ты действительно Стив, которого я всегда знал. В себя я тоже толком не мог поверить, думал, какая-то шутка подсознания и попытка хоть как-то отыскать свою личность. И сны снились будто о разных людях, и одновременно об одном, — он тряхнул головой. — Иногда мне кажется, что я видел тебя, даже пока был в криокамере. То есть… там полный анабиоз, он не подразумевает активности мозга, я знаю, но… Я словно бы просыпался и уже помнил о тебе. Пока меня снова не стирали, — на этих словах Баки словно застыл, и Стив обнял его крепче, сам не сразу вырываясь из тяжелой, мутной пелены не своих воспоминаний.

— Не нужно вспоминать, Бак…

— Подожди, нет… Только что мне вдруг показалось, что Зимний… точнее, я, уже как-то приходил в себя, давно. Я вспоминал тебя, и словно бы… уже уходил от контроля? — он прерывисто вздохнул, глядя в пустоту перед собой.

— Не будем об этом, ладно? — Стив медленно гладил его по плечам и говорил тихо и размеренно. — Оно действительно стало прошлым. Даже если такое и было… теперь уже неважно. Больше никто до тебя не доберется.

— Я не хочу забывать тебя, — еле слышно прошептал Баки, не поднимая голову.

— Тебе не придется, — Стив искренне верил в то, что говорит. — Все наладится, Бак, ты же сам меня убеждал. Ты проснешься, и я буду рядом… Может, я даже буду тебе сниться, — он грустно улыбнулся.

— Только попробуй бросить меня в такой жаре одного, — буркнул Баки, снова зевнув. Стив подтянул сползшее одеяло, укрывая его до плеч.

— Я с тобой до конца, забыл? — сглотнул, ощутив короткое прикосновение бездны. — Что бы ни случилось. А сны… у меня они тоже были.

Баки приподнялся, глядя на него без капли сонливости, и Стиву пришлось продолжить, впервые признавая это вслух:

— Чаще всего мне снилось, как ты падаешь. И как я прыгаю следом, — он виновато пожал плечами в ответ на сведенные брови и прижал палец к губам Баки. — Я ничего не могу с ними поделать, Бак. Поверь, долгое время мне казалось, что это… было бы лучшим решением.

— Ты спас мир!

Стив помедлил и отозвался еле слышно, не в силах смотреть в горящие серо-голубые глаза напротив:

— Не для тебя. И не для себя.

Баки вздохнул и так беспомощно, отчаянно прижался к нему, что Стив на мгновение замер, не сразу обнимая его за плечи.

— Идиот… я же знал, что тебя ни на секунду нельзя оставлять.

— Так не оставляй, — отозвался Стив быстрее, чем подумал. Подрагивающие плечи замерли. — Извини. Бак, я дурак, прости меня, я ведь все понимаю…

— Все в порядке, — сипловато, но спокойно ответил Баки через несколько мгновений. Он поднял голову и невесело улыбнулся. — А что, ничего хорошего не снилось?

— Снилось, конечно. Как и тебе, разные эпизоды из прошлого, — Стив помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. — Они были словно не со мной… и в то же время, только эти сны были важными, — он тяжело тряхнул головой. — Не знаю, как я не съехал. Наверное, просто загонял переживания подальше… и отыгрывался на боксерских грушах.

Баки молча прижался губами к ключице, прикрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Теперь мы будем жить дальше, Стиви, — ответил он спустя, кажется, целый час. Стиву показалось, что они оба успели задремать, или что вообще весь разговор ему приснился, или даже…

Короткий поцелуй, пришедшийся в уголок губ, разбил неверную дрему окончательно. Стив улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на бок так, чтобы сонно моргающий Баки прижался к его груди, поправил одеяло и поцеловал лохматую макушку.

— Будем, Бак. Обязательно, — но тот, кажется, уже не слышал, согревая Стива размеренным дыханием.


	12. Эпилог

      Стоя в холодном коридоре клиники, Стив чувствовал, как буквально разрывается. Одна его часть почти панически тянулась к дому, непрерывно наводняя сознание образами мечущегося от кошмаров Баки, оставшегося в квартире в одиночестве. Другая же… Стив и сам не знал, чего хочет здесь увидеть. Но все же пробрался посреди ночи в крыло, выделенное под постройку криокамеры, и сейчас стоял, отделенный от зала одним только стеклом.  
        
      Стерильно-белое помещение, увешанное по большей части выключенными дисплеями, навевало на Стива ужас. Он не понимал, как Баки так спокойно заходил сюда, когда Шури вызывала его для очередного осмотра или обсуждения технических нюансов. Стиву каждый раз хотелось убежать подальше, или — еще лучше — остаться и уничтожить все, будто варварский бессмысленный акт мог что-то исправить. Не без оснований считавший себя прежде разумным человеком, Стив не относился к этим мыслям всерьез, но, тем не менее, сейчас находился именно здесь, мельком оценивая количество камер и потенциально возможную охрану. Позавчера, за очередным просмотром новостей в интернете, где уже разошлась информация об исчезновении и преступлениях Капитана Америка, Баки пошутил, что однажды пошедший на открытый конфликт с интересами государства Стив может войти во вкус.  
        
      Или не пошутил. Стив еще раз прикинул расстояние и слабые точки конструкции, против воли напоминавшей новомодный, высокотехнологичный гроб.  
        
      И замер, прижавшись лбом к обжигающе-холодному стеклу, беззвучно сотрясаясь от рыданий. Он ни за что не сделал бы этого, но память о мгновении, когда он действительно не сомневался в такой возможности, будет преследовать его еще очень долго.  
        
      Развернувшись, он выскользнул в открытое окно и исчез в ночи, так и не заметив наблюдавшую за ним из тени фигуру в черном костюме.  
        
        
 _Вылизанный волнами песок под ногами скрадывает шаги и тут же уничтожает отпечатки босых ног так, что уже в десятке метров позади нет ни одного следа прошедших. Баки держит Стива за руку, ненавязчиво переплетя пальцы, и смотрит на воду, расцвеченную всеми возможными оттенками заката. Бесконечный горизонт отчего-то навевает столь же бескрайнюю тоску, которая мягко, но уверенно сжимает горло, вынуждая замедлять шаги._  
  
 _Стив, кажется, чувствует то же самое. Он не задает вопросов, когда Баки почти останавливается, только крепче сжимает ладонь, а потом и вовсе кладет поверх руки вторую. Они стоят, глядя не друг на друга, но в одну сторону, и волны с тихим плеском расходятся возле их ног, постепенно нагоняя тонкий, мягкий песок. Кажется, если простоять так очень долго, можно утонуть в нем, навсегда оставшись на берегу океана._  
  
 _И они стоят, пока песок укрывает их ступни, дыша солоноватым ветром. Баки поднимает руку Стива и невесомо целует середину ладони. Они смотрят на заходящее солнце, постепенно темнеющего из желтого в оранжевый. Увеличившееся в размерах, оно погружается в тонкие облака, словно только они удерживают светило от усталого падения за край неба. Ветер, спасительно осушающий выступающую — конечно же, из-за солнца, — на глазах влагу, постепенно становится ощутимо холоднее. Когда по спинам первый раз пробегает озноб, оба будто выходят из оцепенения, смотрят друг на друга и через мгновение стискивают в объятиях, отчаянно и порывисто. Над головами загораются ранние звезды._  
  
 _Наконец, разжав руки, Баки снова ведет Стива вдоль берега, уже не обращая внимания на потемневший горизонт и порывы зябкого ветра. Простудиться они не боятся, а движение быстро помогает разогнать кровь, оставляя только приятный контраст между прохладным воздухом и теплой водой. След, оставшийся в песке там, где они стояли, затягивается долго и неохотно._  
  
 _Стив не знает, куда они направляются, но не спрашивает, всецело полагаясь на уверенно идущего Баки. В голове удивительно пусто, мысли, еще пару часов назад загонявшие разум до полного истощения, словно остались на борту самолета, теперь почти неразличимого вдалеке. Он меланхолично думает, что должен думать о чем-то, и этот отстраненный взгляд на мгновение пугает, заставляет усомниться в своей личности. Но и это секундное двоение тут же исчезает, растворяется в огромной тишине молчащего вечернего мира._  
  
 _Впереди вырисовывается узкая песчаная коса, уходящая в океан. Из-за размытых очертаний непонятно, как далеко по ней можно пройти, и, когда они наконец добираются до нее, становится ничуть не яснее — набегающие волны продолжают скрадывать границы. Баки оборачивается к Стиву и улыбается, тянет за руку и первым наступает на гряду, нарушая ровную поверхность выглаженного ветром и водой песка._  
  
 _Они ускоряют шаги, обоим не терпится узнать, как далеко можно зайти в океан, почти не замочив ног. И проходят, кажется, не меньше сотни метров по сужающейся, а местами и вовсе скрывающейся под водой косе, в конце концов оказываясь наедине с океаном._  
  
 _Останавливаются, только когда вода впереди заметно темнеет, обещая глубину сразу за следующим шагом. Стив привлекает Баки к себе, смыкает руки на его талии и чувствует теплое дыхание у уха. Баки дрожит, но на вопросительно-хмурый взгляд отрицательно мотает головой и прижимается крепче, явно не собираясь сейчас слушать уговоры. Его рука скользит по спине и лопаткам Стива, по плечу, останавливается возле шеи, касаясь открытой кожи над воротником футболки._  
  
 _Они целуются. Долго и сладко, неторопливо, как редко удается целоваться там, в остальном мире. В мире, который сейчас абсолютно неважен, неизмеримо далек от крохотной точки посреди океана, окруженной водой и небом._  
  
 _Перекаты волн глушат звук их дыхания, глушат вообще все, заменяя своим шелестом сердцебиение и шум крови в ушах. Никто не считает время._  
  
 _Обратно к самолету они идут куда быстрее, словно торопятся опоздать, или, может быть, не успеть убежать. Резкие шаги взрывают песок, оставляя рваные следы, но некому проследить за этой тропой, ведущей из ниоткуда в никуда._  
  
 _Освещенное нутро самолета похоже на дом. Стив коротко целует Баки в щеку и садится в пилотское кресло, а Баки устраивается позади. Подъем в воздух, переход на автопилот по заданным координатам посадки… кажется, это все уже когда-то было, но кабина вакандского самолета куда меньше, чем квинджет._  
  
 _Опустив спинку кресла и откинувшись в нем, Стив хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает произнести ни слова, потому что пальцы Баки нежно касаются его лба. Такие прохладные по сравнению с воздухом в самолете, они приглаживают взъерошенные ветром волосы, замирают на виске. Лица Баки не видно, да и кресло никак не развернуть, но это и не нужно — Стив берет его ладонь и целует каждый палец, прикрыв глаза. Эти две недели, не то пролетевшие быстрее секунды, не то все же ставшие их собственной небольшой вечностью, сейчас схлопываются посреди неба в единственное мгновение._  
  
 _Подходя к дому, Стив думает, что не сможет лечь спать. Точнее, лечь сможет, но в мире не найдется силы, которая сможет забрать у него Баки наутро. Их последнее утро, до которого остались считанные часы. А они все еще молчат, словно слишком много говорили в эти дни и соскучились по разделенной на двоих тишине._  
  
 _Но Баки не принимает возражений и сразу после ужина и душа тащит Стива в спальню. Выспаться можно и в другой день, а Баки… Баки и так придется слишком долго спать._  
  
 _Молчание, наконец, разрушается стонами, испаряется, теперь уже ненужное и потерявшее всякий смысл._  
  
  
 _На следующий день Стив приезжает вместе с Баки в клинику, а возвращается уже один. Координаты точки встречи с Наташей ждут его в электронной почте._


	13. Chapter 13

      Раннее утро лениво щекотало ресницы теплыми лучами, стирая остатки сна. Баки еще сопел под боком, убивая всякое желание покидать постель, поэтому Стив дотянулся до столика и подвинул к себе ноутбук, стараясь не потревожить спящего. Но Баки лишь перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь в плечо, и продолжил спать.  
        
      Сморгнув нахлынувшую нежность, Стив, не удержавшись, аккуратно взъерошил его волосы, и только после этого включил ноут. Новостей толком не было, но это нисколько не утешало –информация о «Гидре» или о поисках Капитана Америка не попадет на сайты до тех пор, пока правительство этого не захочет. С другой стороны, нашествия инопланетян тоже не случилось, а, значит, есть вероятность, что мир проживет без него еще какое-то время.  
        
      Почта так же пустовала. Отправив Тони телефон, Стив не переставал ждать от него если не звонка, то хотя бы письма, но, видимо, разговора действительно не будет. Оставалось надеяться, что в случае необходимости тот все же справится с собой и сможет хоть временно задвинуть обиду подальше.  
        
      Уловив слева движение и скосив глаза, он встретился взглядом с Баки, который слегка растерянно смотрел на него. Теплый и сонный, с припухшими веками и растрепанными волосами, он был прекрасен до неприличия, и Стив, не дожидаясь, пока тот окончательно проснется, отпихнул в сторону компьютер и прижал Баки к себе, с наслаждением вдыхая родной запах волос. Не пытаясь освободиться, тот потянулся всем телом, как огромный кот, весьма провокационно прижимаясь бедрами, и положил голову Стиву на грудь.  
        
      — Есть что-то новое? — Баки сощурился в сторону ноутбука, но тянуться поленился, ограничившись символическим шевелением пальцами.  
        
      — Тишина, — Стив блаженно прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе насладиться моментами покоя, забыв и о сегодняшней дате, и о грядущем.  
        
      — Совсем? — в голосе Баки едва улавливалась грусть, — от Наташи тоже ничего?  
        
      Стив качнул головой. Наташа обещала попытаться увести у федералов, которым ушли дела Барнса и Роджерса, конфискованный рюкзак с блокнотами Баки, но все понимали, насколько призрачен шанс сделать это.  
        
      — Совсем, — он кивнул, поцеловав Баки в макушку. — Я понимаю, как много они для тебя значат, но ты ведь и так справляешься. И потом, всегда можно завести новые.  
        
      Баки поднял голову:  
        
      — Новые, кажется, действительно не нужны, но… Там я записывал все. То есть вообще все, что мог вспомнить, о себе, о других людях… О тебе.  
        
      Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.  
        
      — И насколько подробно?  
        
      — Достаточно, — уклончиво ответил Баки, но заглянул в глаза и усмехнулся, — нет, интимных подробностей там нет, но если кто-то захочет, они смогут... верно интерпретировать написанное. А я не хотел бы давать им лишнего рычага давления.  
        
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? В современном мире они не имеют права…  
        
      — Не имеют права пытаться использовать одного из нас, чтобы достать другого? — Баки невесело усмехнулся. — Дело ведь не в гомофобии, Стиви.  
        
      Качнув головой, Стив поморщился:  
        
      — Пусть сначала попробуют нас найти. А дальше уже сможем разобраться…  
        
      — Я смотрю, ты вошел во вкус, — ухмыльнувшись, Баки поднялся на локте и поцеловал Стива в уголок губ.  
        
      — Я не… — попытался было спорить Стив, но сдался под насмешливым взглядом, просто пожав плечами. — Больше там не было ничего… серьезного?  
        
      — Никаких записей о заданиях Зимнего, если ты об этом. Я знал, что меня могут найти… и найдут, рано или поздно. Так что не писал ни о чем, связанном с убийствами. Это не то, что хочется помнить, — Баки грустно улыбнулся.  
        
      Стив вздрогнул от этих слов, но только кивнул, зная, что Баки сердится, когда он начинает над ним слишком трястись. Конечно, ворошить прошлое лишний раз не хотелось, но полностью избегать этой темы оказалось невозможно, так что пришлось смириться и хоть иногда говорить о неприятных вещах. Главное — говорить.  
        
      — Мне было бы интересно почитать, — вполголоса признался Стив, неловко улыбнувшись.  
        
      — Там ведь нет почти ничего, что ты не знал бы. — Баки хмыкнул. — Да и вообще ничего интересного.  
        
      — Все равно. Надеюсь, в итоге мы сможем их найти. А потом ты поступишь с ними так, как захочешь.  
        
      — Звучит заманчиво, — Баки с улыбкой устроился у Стива на груди.  
        
      Стив никогда бы не признался в постыдном гложущем любопытстве по поводу последних двух лет жизни Баки. Как он жил, чем жил и как смог справиться в одиночку… Но надеялся, что Баки сам расскажет, если захочет, и каждый раз отгонял желание расспросить. Так же и сейчас — вздохнул, запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы, и замолчал, слушая его дыхание.  
        
        
      — Стив, как меня зовут?  
        
      Негромкий вопрос выдернул Стива из полудремы не хуже, чем если бы над ухом раздался выстрел. Подняв голову, он испуганно посмотрел Баки в лицо, в глаза, не понимая, почему тот спрашивает и чувствуя, как от страха сердце подкатило к горлу.  
        
      — Тебя зовут Баки, — мгновенно севшим голосом ответил он, — почему ты…  
        
      — Нет. Полное имя.  
        
      — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
        
      Подумав, Баки резко мотнул головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, и поднял голову:  
        
      — Хей, я в порядке, Стиви, — он, кажется, и сам понял, что выглядит странно, и виновато потерся носом о подбородок. — Просто задумался и… Что ты ощущаешь, когда тебя зовут по имени?  
        
      Стив еще какое-то время молча смотрел Баки в глаза, уверяясь, что он в норме, а потом крепче прижал к себе, пытаясь сформулировать ответ.  
        
      — Я не знаю. Какую-то причастность, это ведь мое имя. Я привык, что меня зовут именно так, и даже не задумывался… — он пожал плечами. — Сложно объяснить.  
        
      Баки кивнул и легонько коснулся пальцами его небритой щеки.  
        
      — Я сам долго думал и понял, что сам не чувствую ничего. Если ты зовешь меня «Баки» — это правильно, я знаю, что это я. А когда кто-то другой называет меня Джеймсом или как-то еще… аже не сразу понимаю, что говорят обо мне, — поднявшись, он снова посмотрел Стиву в лицо, а тот слушал, не перебивая. — Что имя, что фамилия словно не мои… И ведь даже я не знаю, сколько во мне осталось от того человека.  
        
      — Баки, ты — тот человек, — как можно спокойнее и увереннее ответил Стив. — Да, ты изменился, мы оба изменились, но это не значит, что ты перестал быть собой. Я знаю тебя всю жизнь, — Стив нашел и ободряюще сжал его пальцы, — и точно говорю, что передо мной все тот же ты, что и в сороковых.  
        
      Баки не пытался спорить и даже слабо улыбнулся.  
        
      — А имя можно и поменять, в конце концов.  
        
      — Думаешь, мне выдадут документы на имя Баки? — он рассмеялся, просветлев лицом.  
        
      — Почему нет? Фамилию, правда, придется терпеть. Но если так хочется другую, можешь взять мою, — Стив фыркнул от смеха и только потом понял, что сказал. Баки замер, словно его парализовало. Молча отстранился, отворачиваясь и не поднимая глаз, и повел плечом, словно вновь попытавшись использовать отсутствующую руку.  
        
      — Кажется, это прозвучало как-то… — спохватился Стив, попытавшись его удержать. — Да к черту все! Чем не предложение? — он развернул Баки обратно, крепко хватая за плечи и заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Бак, выйдешь за меня?  
        
      Тот молчал, растерянно шаря взглядом по лицу Стива, словно ожидая подвоха. Прошло не меньше пятнадцати секунд, прежде чем он, наконец, ответил:  
        
      — Дурацкая шутка…  
        
      — Только это не шутка, — без тени сомнения прервал Стив, прижимая его ладонь к губам. Баки словно бы попытался вырваться, но тут же обмяк и вжался лицом в подушку.  
        
      — Ты не можешь всерьез нести такую чушь, Роджерс.  
        
      Стив встряхнул его и прижался лбом ко лбу, мягко гладя по щеке и не позволяя отодвинуться, и тихо повторил:  
        
      — Ты выйдешь за меня?  
        
      — Мы можем вернуться к этому вопросу после того, как из моей головы вытащат код, превращающий меня в психопата-убийцу? — Баки смотрел жестко, едва не до крови кусая губы.  
        
      — Я хочу услышать ответ сейчас, — Стив свел брови, стараясь говорить твердо и не выдать волнения, от которого кружилась голова и темнело перед глазами. Как же он поторопился, господи, он ведь все испортит…  
        
      — Даже если он тебе не понравится? — продолжал гнуть свое Баки. Стив нервно вздохнул, сглотнув ком в горле, и кивнул, кажется, едва не теряя сознание.   
        
      Баки прикрыл глаза, беспомощно сжимая в ладони запястье Стива.  
        
      — Да. Выйду. Но только когда вернусь, хорошо?  
        
      Стиснув зубы, Стив кивнул, принимая условие, даже прежде, чем осознал, _что_ оно означает. Только сердце, кажется, пропустило несколько ударов, а потом заколотилось так, словно намеревалось пробить грудную клетку. Баки снова посмотрел ему в глаза и жалобно усмехнулся:  
        
      — Стиви, почему это так по-дурацки звучит?  
        
      — Сам ты дурацкий! — вспыхнул Стив, мгновенно наваливаясь на него всем телом. Осознание того, что только что случилось, накрыло его с головой, он обвил Баки руками и жадно впился в теплые губы, уже чувствуя ладонь на своей заднице.  
        
      — А ты сумасшедший, — прошептал Баки ему в губы.  
        
      Стив кивнул, ни на мгновение не выпуская его из рук.  
        
      И пусть.


End file.
